High school musical
by Jojo and Didi
Summary: Lors du soir du nouvel an, ils se rendent à la soirée organisée pour les adolescents. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Troy et Gabriella... Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est à ce moment-là que Harry et Draco se rencontrèrent... Et ça part en vrille :p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Voici le premier chapitre de High school musical avec les personnages d'Harry Potter ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Didi et a été un peu modifié par Jojo.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Remus regarda sa montre, puis poussa un soupir. Il devait s'y attendre : les laisser seuls deux minutes était vraiment une erreur. Et lui qui pensait que les vacances étaient faites pour se relaxer… Il pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller, avec ces deux clowns qui ne pensaient qu'à faire passer une balle dans un panier.

Sachant pertinemment que, à ce rythme, ces deux là passeraient leur nuit à taper sur ce maudit ballon, Remus prit la direction du terrain de basket de l'hôtel. Il n'était certes pas immense, mais suffisamment grand pour contenter ces deux sportifs. Nymphadora devait être en train de coucher Teddy dans leur chambre, elle les rejoindrait dans la salle de restaurant.

Ils avaient décidé de partir passer leurs vacances de Noël au ski. Remus et Nymphadora, qui trouvaient un peu triste que Sirius et Harry passent les fêtes seuls dans leur grande maison à taper sur un ballon orange, avaient réussi à les convaincre de les suivre dans cette station balnéaire.

Ils partaient le lendemain : le jeune homme devait préparer ses cours avant la rentrée et les vacances de sa femme se terminaient dans les deux jours à venir. Harry et Sirius avaient déjà moins de soucis : l'un était élève dans un lycée, où l'autre enseignait.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir menant au terrain, Remus entendit le bruit caractéristique du ballon qui rebondit avec force sur le sol, puis les voix assourdies de ces deux sportifs. Et quand il ouvrit la porte, il les trouva en jogging, le plus jeune tenant le ballon alors que l'autre le gênait pour avancer. Une réelle complicité brillait dans leurs yeux, alors ils se mouvaient sur le terrain.

Remus eut un sourire amusé et soupira. Ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas croyables…

« Oh, les garçons ! »

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent de suite de jouer, tournant la tête vers Remus qui, les bras croisés, les regardaient comme un père regarderait ses enfants. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, vu l'âge mental de Sirius…

« On n'est pas venu ici pour jouer au basket, si ? »

Tous deux se regardèrent, avec un grand sourire, ils lui répondirent :

« Si ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, pour eux, les vacances se résumaient à jouer au basket… Y'a pas à dire, c'est dangereux, le sport…

Enfin, cela ne leur faisait pas de mal, d'un point de vue physique. Harry, comme son parrain, était athlétique, un corps musclé dont la peau halée luisait doucement sous les néons du terrain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille en que d'habitude, si c'était possible, encadrant son visage =, qui comportait ses yeux vert émeraude.

« Harry, il ya une fête pour les enfants.

- Les enfants ? Fit-il, incrédule ?

- Pour les adolescents, si tu préfères. Va vite prendre une douche et te changer ! Il est hors de question que tu passes la nouvelle année à balancer cette balle dans un panier. »

Après avoir fait son dernier panier de l'année, comme le disait si bien Sirius, Harry partit se changer. Il prit une douche dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius, puis, vêtu seulement d'une serviette, il chercha des vêtements dans l'armoire tandis que Sirius allait se décrasser à son tour. Il réussit à trouver un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue.

Quand Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, son filleul était fin prêt, si on exceptait ses cheveux indomptables qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de coiffer. C'était peine perdue, de toute manière, il le savait très bien.

« Allez, file, lui dit Sirius. Tu peux toujours te faire des rencontres intéressantes.

- Le dernier jour de vacances ?

- Le dernier jour de l'année. »

Son parrain lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry, en soupirant, mis ses chaussures, enfila sa veste et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. A reculons, il se rendit dans une grande salle de fête où nombre d'adolescents de son âge se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique.

Cela faisait bien une dizaine de jours que Harry était arrivé dans cette station de ski, où il avait fait du snowboard avec son parrain et Nymphadora, Remus préférant la tranquillité des bonhommes de neige de son fils. Harry ne le comprenait pas : lui, il avait toujours besoin de bouger, de se vider le corps et l'esprit. On lui disait souvent qu'il était comme son père.

Durant ce séjour, il s'était fait quelques amis, qui pratiquaient aussi ces sports de glisse. Des filles et surtout des garçons, se laissant aller sur les pistes en leur compagnies et traînant parfois le soir avec eux. Mais ce n'était que des rencontres d'un soir, des rencontres qu'il oublierait une fois de retour chez lui.

La musique était forte et elle donnait envie de bouger. Certains jeunes s'étaient rapprochés de Harry, riant avec lui, tandis que des filles tentaient quelques approches pour l'inviter à danser ou, mieux encore, avoir son numéro de portable.

Malgré son air à l'aise, son léger sourire et sa posture détendue, Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement timide, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par ce genre de fêtes, avec cette musique trop forte et toutes ces filles qui le draguaient. Ou le mâtait. C'était du pareil au même : il n'aimait pas ça. A croire qu'il n'était qu'un bout de viande…

Soudain, un animateur hurla dans son micro. Harry grimaça, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que pouvait raconter cet homme aux vêtements bariolés. Il annonça qu'un couple allait être désigné pour chanter, et deux projecteurs se posèrent sur une fille blonde et un brun, qui montèrent, plus ou moins contents, sur le petite podium.

Harry écouta vaguement le couple temporaire chanter, la bouche tout près du micro, un air de Britney Spears. La jeune fille se déhanchait, jouant parfaitement le jeu, et le garçon tentait d'en faire de même, entraîné par la bonne volonté de sa partenaire. Alors que les garçons qui l'accompagnaient se moquaient, Harry les regardait en souriant, les encourageant du regard.

La chanson se termina, ce qui sembla être un soulagement pour le jeune homme, qui invita sa partenaire à boire un verre. L'animateur remonta sur l'estrade, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, son micro encré dans la main.

« Bon, maintenant, un autre couple ! »

Les projecteurs bougèrent quelques secondes avant de se fixer… sur lui. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait. On riait autour de lui, l'encourageant à se lancer. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, le chant, ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais il chercha tout de même des yeux sa partenaire. Et ce fut ce qui le détermina à monter sur scène.

L'autre projecteur illuminait ce qui, à ses yeux, s'apparentait à un ange. Assis sur un des nombreux canapés installés dans la pièce, un jeune homme venait d'être perturbé dans sa lecture. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière, aucune mèche ne dissimulant son visage aux traits fins, ornés de deux saphirs, qui brillaient d'étonnement. Quand on le prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers la scène, il sembla réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

Harry monta sur le podium, à droite du blond, tous deux postés devant un micro. Il était mal-à-l'aise, mais sans doute moins autant que cet inconnu qui semblait énervé et peu disposé à laisser entendre sa voix, ce que le brun trouva dommage. Il ne lui jeta d'ailleurs aucun regard, et Harry le trouva vraiment antipathique. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit au lieu de descendre…

La musique se mit en route. C'était un air assez doux, dont il n'aurait pu identifier l'interprète. Histoire de jouer le jeu, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui diffusait les paroles, Harry se lança, chantant de manière peu sûr de lui, tandis que le blondinet, les bras croisés, gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Harry, voyant que l'autre semblait peu décidé à chanter, s'apprêta à quitter l'estrade légèrement agacé par l'entêtement dont il faisait preuve alors que lui avait tenté le coup, mais la voix plus claire de l'inconnu s'éleva. Le jeune homme se retourna : le blond n'avait pas changé de posture, gardant ses bras croisés sur son torse, un peu crispé, mais il regardait le bras, comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour continuer.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)_

Sa voix était belle. Elle le charma de suite. Avec un léger sourire, que le blond lui rendit, Harry l'accompagna, cherchant le regard de cet inconnu qui ne cessait d'éviter ses yeux, pour revenir l'instant d'après, comme si, malgré lui, il avait besoin de regarder son partenaire…

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

Et le refrain débuta… Alors que les paroles de la chanson progressaient sur l'écran, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, un sourire amusé grandissant peu à peu sur leurs lèvres. Le blond demeurait dans sa position, mais il semblait se détendre, devant plus complice, à mesure que leurs voix se mêlaient.

Leur duo semblait ravir leurs spectateurs, en particulier les jeunes filles, qui attrapaient un garçon pour danser avec elles, ou qui tentaient d'attirer le regard d'un des deux chanteurs. Mais les yeux émeraude de Harry étaient plongés dans ceux argentés de son partenaire…

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

Harry tenta de décoincer un peu le bel inconnu. Retirant sa veste, il attrapa le micro et commença à se déhancher, accompagnant la musique avec son corps, exagérant même sa prestation. Amusé et un peu joueur, l'autre en fit de même, s'accrochant toujours à son regard, mais se laissant aller, ses mains posées sur le micro.

_Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side  
_

Les adolescents encore postés devant les bars se levaient, entraîné par la musique, et en particulier par les filles qui cherchaient des partenaires. Les canapés, les chaises étaient abandonnés, et rares étaient ceux qui demeuraient dans leur coin, loin de cette marée humaine qui entourait la petite scène où se trouvaient les deux chanteurs amateurs.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

Et le refrain reprenait, plus passionné encore que la fois précédente. Une étrange complicité s'était liée entre eux, chantant comme un seul homme, alternant chacun leur tout une phrase, sans se quitter des yeux, comme s'ils avaient toujours chanté ensemble. Un sentiment étrange qui faisait battre le cœur de Harry, faisait monter en lui l'adrénaline…

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

C'est alors que Harry prit la barre soutenant le micro, la penchant sur le côté comme les vieux chanteurs. Le blond semblait résister à éclater de rire, mais ils entendirent les rires amusés des spectateurs. Harry jouait son rôle, tout en essayant de le décoincer encore davantage. Il voulait le voir se laisser vraiment aller, qu'il sourit vraiment, voir ses yeux briller…

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

Et alors, il se laissa aller. Le blond se mit aussi à sur jouer, oubliant tous ces regards posés sur lui, et comme Harry, qui se mit à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Le couple insolite semblait en harmonie, enchaînant les répliques, le regard plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, ni les spots tournés vers eux, ni les autres qui dansaient, chantaient, riaient…

Plus rien à par eux deux, deux sourires éblouissants et des yeux pétillants…

_It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Ils avaient attrapés leurs micros, et à présent, c'était en rythme qu'ils se mouvaient sur l'estrade. Ils étaient proches… Le brun, joueur, se rapprochaient sans cesse, alors que le blond, amusé, le défiait de s'avancer encore un peu plus. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils se séduisaient, attirant et repoussant l'autre à la fois…

Leurs voix n'étaient plus qu'un seul et même son qui se mêlait à la musique, semblant en faire partie intégrante. Le refrain se termina en douceur, sous les acclamations de leur public…

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new_

La musique s'arrêta. Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, alors que les spectateurs se déchaînaient autour d'eux, applaudissant leur prestation. Ils eurent un sourire gêné, leurs pieds retombant sur terre. Harry tendit la main, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« Harry ! »

De bonne grâce, le blond lui serra la main.

« Draco. »

Draco. Un nom simple, qui claque, mais qui lui allait parfaitement bien…

Pour échapper à la cohue, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent de l'estrade, alors que l'animateur les applaudissait, et ils se ruèrent hors de la salle surchauffée. Draco attrapa ses affaires et suivit Harry. Le froid les paralysa quelques secondes, les mettant dans un étrange état de félicité : il faisait meilleur à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui semblait mieux respirer.

« Tu chantes super bien !

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre. »

L'éclat pale des néons lui donnait un teint encore plus clair, voire même froid, mais rien dans son attitude ne laissait entendre la moindre réserve : ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir et de vivre avait été si étrange et fort… L'air frais de la nuit semblait les sortir de leur torpeur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je ne sais pas chanter, fit Harry en hochant la tête. Tu fais de la chanson ?

- Non, j'ai juste été dans une chorale quand j'étais enfant.

- Tu as arrêté ?

- J'étais tellement stressé quand je devais chanter seul que j'ai décidé d'arrêter, avoua le blond.

- J'ai un peu du mal à te croire ! T'étais pas si stressé que ça tout à l'heure ! »

Draco haussa les épaules, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'était laissé aller de cette manière. Peut-être parce que tout dans ce Harry le rassurait, et accroché à son regard, il avait pu oublier celui des autres, pour vraiment se donner à fond.

« En tout cas, j'ai adoré, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi, c'était sympa. Et toi, tu ne chantes pas ?

- A part hurler sous ma douche, nan, pas vraiment. »

Draco eut un léger rire. C'est alors que des cris explosèrent derrière eux : le compte à rebours venait de commencer. Tout l'établissement semblait résonner, les chiffres s'égrenant au fil des secondes. Quand vint le zéro, un feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel, explosant dans le ciel d'encre. On se rua à l'extérieur pour admirer les jets de lumière descendre dans le ciel.

Harry et Draco regardèrent pendant quelques minutes le feu d'artifice, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'échappe, voulant retrouver sa mère, sans doute perdue dans la cohue. Il se sentait un peu troublé par cet inconnu, mais il ne refusa pas quand Harry lui demande son numéro. Histoire de le rappeler, comme ça.

Quand ils se quittèrent, ils furent comme déçus. Mais la promesse d'un appel atténua ce sentiment…

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Voici le premier chapitre de High school musical avec les personnages d'Harry Potter ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Nous tenons à préciser que nous ne sommes pas de midinettes de 13 ans (... Didi va en avoir 18 et Jojo en a 17 aujourd'hui :p). Si nous avons tapé cette fic, c'est surtout pour nous amuser (et aussi nous foutre un peu du film...) et non parce que nous sommes en kiff sur le beau Troy et la charmante Gabriella (que c'est cucul...). Bref, cette fic est avant tout une parodie et nous espérons que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire :-).

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Jojo et a été un peu modifié par Didi.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Harry était heureux de retourner au lycée pour retrouver tous ses amis. A peine sorti du car scolaire, une foule d'élèves se rua sur lui, il n'était pas capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée pour rien. Parmi eux, il reconnut sans problème son meilleur ami Ron Weasley qui faisait lui aussi parti de l'équipe. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui l'attrapa par l'épaule dans une étreinte fraternelle.

« Harry, mon capitaine, ça va ?

- Ouais.

- Ça va être une super année pour les Wilddogs mon grand, dans deux semaines on a le match de championnat avec toi, qui nous conduira vers la victoire !!!! »

Derrière eux, les autres élèves poussaient des ovations du genre « C'est nous les meilleurs » ou encore « Allez les Wilddogs ! ». Harry se sentait parfaitement dans son élément, entouré de tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Non pas qu'il avait la grosse tête, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était le meilleur joueur du lycée et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on le reconnaisse.

Dans les couloirs, c'était l'effervescence. Tandis qu'il traversait le hall accompagné de ses amis, une jeune fille blonde habillée de rose et au sourire qu'elle se voulait charmeur le traversa. Les jeunes garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette greluche qui s'appelait Parvati Patil qu'ils trouvaient tout simplement ridicule. Ron blagua sur le fait qu'elle devait avoir passé ses vacances devant son miroir à s'admirer.

De son côté, Draco avançait à contrecœur accompagné de sa mère et du proviseur nommé Dumbledore. Il était agacé à l'idée d'arriver dans cette nouvelle école, il avait toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer en raison de sa légère asociabilité. Les autres ne le dérangeaient pas mais le voyaient souvent comme l'intello de service qui passait beaucoup de temps dans ses livres. Sa mère essayait de le rassurer mais à mesure qu'elle continuait, son degré de nervosité augmentait et il aurait souhaité l'envoyer sur les roses.

« Draco, tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir bien dans ce nouveau lycée.

- Ecoute maman, tu sais bien que ce sera comme toutes les autres fois, on ne va m'aborder que pour me demander telle ou telle chose dans telle ou telle matière, et je n'aime pas ça.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et grogna un « c'est ça, c'est ça » avant de mettre son sac sur son dos et de se diriger vers la salle de son prochain cours : littérature.

En chemin, il pensa aux raisons qui l'avaient amené ici, sa mère venait d'être mutée dans cette petite ville. Il avait l'habitude de déménager, mais ce n'en était pas agréable pour autant. En entrant dans la salle, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table vide au fond de la classe en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux élèves qui le dévisageaient sur son passage. Il s'assit et commença à écouter le professeur parler des activités proposées cette année. Après avoir fait une brève allusion au décathlon scientifique et au championnat de Basket, elle commença sa tirade sur la comédie musicale qu'elle organisait étant également organisatrice du club d'art dramatique.

« Les auditions auront lieu dans une petite semaine. Je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise mais je vais tout de même vous parler dut thème de la pièce, nous voulons insister sur le fait que notre école est ouverte à tout. De ce fait la pièce raconte l'histoire d'un couple homosexuel qui cherche à s'affirmer et vivre son amour au grand jour. Donc, deux filles ou deux garçons seront choisis pour les rôles principaux ! Les garçons, ne faites pas cette mine écœurée ! Il n'y aura pas de baiser langoureux, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète ! »

Le blond soupira, il ne comptait s'inscrire dans aucun club et surtout pas dans celui de cette vieille folle de madame Pince qui lui avait fait mauvaise impression dès le début. Bon, en fait non, il devait avouer que ça l'intéressait quand même un peu lui qui adorait chanter, mais il aurait eu trop honte de le faire devant tout le monde. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et quand il regarda discrètement, il remarqua que tout le monde l'imitait. Madame Pince avait l'air de jubiler et prit tous les portables qu'elle voyait en donnant des retenues à tout le monde.

« Eh bien jeunes gens, l'année commence plutôt bien, je vois que vous avez repris les mauvaises habitudes… Ah monsieur Malfoy, bienvenue, nous aurons le loisir de faire connaissance pendant l'heure de retenue. »

Tandis qu'elle continuait à faire le tour de la classe, Draco remarqua un jeune homme qui le fixait les yeux étonnées tandis que la professeur continuait de prendre les portables. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, et soudain il reconnu Harry, le garçon avec qui il avait chanté dans la station balnéaire. Il lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui faisait alors que madame Pince s'avançait vers lui.

« Monsieur Potter, ça fera un retenue pour vous aussi !

- Mais madame, on doit s'entraîner ce soir, et nous avons besoin de lui ! »

C'était un garçon roux qui avait parlé. Draco lui trouva un air un peu benêt : le genre d'air stupide qu'ont tous ceux qui ne croyaient que dans le sport…

« Encore une pour monsieur Weasley, quelqu'un d'autre ? Faites vous une raison mes amis, les vacances sont terminées ! Alors, des commentaires ? Des questions ? »

Un jeune homme gloussa derrière le dit Weasley et il y eu droit lui aussi. Draco trouvait cette femme un peu tarée sur les bords et s'ennuya pendant tout le reste du cours.

Quand la cloche sonna, il fut heureux de pouvoir sortir et ramassa en vitesse ses affaires pour aller au cours suivant. Il se demandait par quel hasard il s'était retrouvé dans le même lycée qu'Harry et à peine avait-il passé la porte que le jeune homme brun le rattrapa, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quelle…

- … Surprise !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ma mère vient de se faire muter dans cette ville, j'en reviens pas que tu sois ici, je t'avais cherché à l'hôtel le jour de l'an mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

- Je sais, on est partis très tôt le matin… »

Ils marchèrent un peu tout les deux dans les couloirs et Harry s'approcha d'un écriteau avec comme entête « Comédie musicale ».

« Maintenant que tu connais madame Pince, je parie que tu vas t'inscrire

- Je ne compte m'inscrire nulle part, ces trucs-là, ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais je te promets que si toi tu t'inscris, je viendrais t'admirer sur scène »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace en répliquant que c'était totalement impossible.

« Qu'est ce qui est totalement impossible Harry ? Je pensais qu'impossible n'entrait pas dans ton vocabulaire ? En tout cas, c'est très gentil à toi de t'occuper du nouveau. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait dit cela et découvrirent Parvati Patil qui faisait un sourire charmeur au brun en ignorant complètement le blond. Draco trouvait cette fille complètement pathétique et antipathique, le brun de son coté se disait qu'il allait encore avoir une année où elle le poursuivrait dans l'espoir de sortir avec lui.

Cette fille avait indéniablement des origines asiatiques, hindoue, quelque chose comme ça, vu son teint et ses traits. Et pourtant, ses cheveux étaient colorés dans un blond platine qui lui donnait un air encore plus greluche.

Parvati se tourna vers le panneau d'affichage et inscrit son nom de manière à ne laisser aucune place de libre d'éventuels concurrents. Les deux garçons la regardaient faire d'un air moqueur.

« Oh, vous vouliez aussi vous inscrire ? Ma sœur et moi on a joué dans tous les spectacles de l'école et on encourage toujours les débutants. Vous savez il y a plein de seconds rôles dans celui-ci. Je parie qu'ils trouveront un petit truc pour vous.

- Non mais ça va, on va s'en passer je crois. »

Draco la regarda narquoisement et s'en alla laissant Harry seul avec la jeune fille.

« Harry, tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi pendant les vacances ? Alors t'as fait quoi ?

- Euh… tu sais, j'ai fait du basket, du snowboard, et … encore du basket

- Et c'est quand le grand match ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Ta passion c'est toute ta vie, tu es comme moi !!! »

Le brun se remercia intérieurement de justement ne pas être comme elle. Il réussit à s'en débarrasser en lui promettant de venir voir son spectacle et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

A la fin des cours, il se dirigea vers le gymnase pour son premier entraînement de l'année. Une fois qu'il eut revêtu son débardeur et short rouge, il entra sur le terrain où ses coéquipiers étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner. D'un pas hésitant il s'avança vers Ron qui était en train de s'étirer.

« Euh Ron ? Je voulais te demander, à propos de la comédie musicale, c'est vrai que passer l'audition ça rapporte des points ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire ?

- Arrête ça peut aider, pour… l'université.

- Tu crois que Mickael Jordan ou Tony Parker ont chanté dans la comédie musicale de leur lycée ? La musique dans ces trucs c'est archi ringard. Encore, je ne dis pas s'ils faisaient du rap et du hip-hop, mais ça c'est pas de la musique, c'est de la soupe c'est tout, du maquillage et des paillettes, c'est trop écœurant.

- Je rigole, je disais ça comme ça c'est tout, Parvati est plutôt mignonne

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça, comme une tigresse. Evite de l'approcher. »

Un peu troublé par les paroles de son ami, il décida d'oublier la comédie musicale et décida de commencer l'entraînement.

« Allez les Wilddogs, par deux, et pour commencer la nouvelle année, on chante l'hymne de l'équipe. »

Sous les acclamations de son équipe, ils se mirent à chanter.

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"_

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Toutes l'équipe commença à s'entrainer dans la bonne humeur, Harry donnant ses instructions puisque le coach n'était pas là. Mais alors qu'il jouait, plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se sentait si mal ? Sa raison lui disait de ne faire que du basket mais son cœur voulait aussi chanter avec Draco dans la comédie musicale.… Il se demandait s'il devait tenter le coup. Mais l'enthousiasme de ses camarades était tel qu'il se joignit à eux et joua de bon cœur.

Draco était au cours de physique, un de ses cours préférés. Il avait toujours été attiré par cette matière, adorant résoudre des équations et comprendre toutes les lois de l'univers. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de résoudre un calcul particulièrement difficile, une certaine blonde s'approcha de lui et se planta devant son bureau.

« Alors comme ça tu connais Harry Potter ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- C'est juste drôle, en général il n'en a rien à faire des nouveaux élèves. Le basketball c'est tout ce qu'il a dans la tête. »

N'écoutant qu'à moitié la jeune fille, il se concentra sur son devoir et trouva une erreur dans ce que le professeur de physique écrivait au tableau.

« Ça devrait être sur 16/π.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je disais juste que je pense que vous vous êtes trompé dans la seconde équation, c'est 16/π et non 14/π. »

Le professeur le regarda comme s'il avait dit une mauvaise blague, étant étonné de voir un élève avoir le toupet de le contredire dans son travail. Il se retourna vers le tableau et avec une grimace, il lui dit qu'il avait raison. Draco fier de lui se retourna vers son travail en ne prêtant aucune attention à la jeune fille qui le regardait méchamment. Elle s'enfuit de la salle pour se calmer et arriva dans le couloir où elle fut attrapée par le bras. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que c'était sa sœur Padma qui l'avait retenue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry Potter regardait la liste de noms pour l'audition.

- Encore ? Tu sais que je l'ai vu avec le nouveau ? Ils étaient plantés devant la liste. Il a quelque chose de bizarre, il vient d'où déjà ? Viens on va faire des recherches. »

Elles allèrent dans la salle d'informatique et entrèrent le nom de Draco Malfoy dans le moteur de recherche. Une vingtaine de résultats s'afficha et Parvati ouvrit le premier. L'article avait comme titre « Draco Malfoy, un génie en herbe », avec une photo de lui tenant une coupe de physique. Padma prit la parole.

« Une « graine d'Einstein » ? Alors pourquoi il s'intéresse à notre spectacle ?

- Je suis pas sûre qu'il soit intéressé, de toute façon ne t'inquiète pas, on surpasse tous les amateurs. Et au cas où, pourquoi ne pas s'assurer que Draco sera bien orienté vers les activités qui correspondent à ses capacités ? »

La retenue qu'avait donnée madame Pince aux élèves de sa classe commençait, elle consistait en monter les décors du spectacle. Elle tournait autour des élèves pour leur donner ses ordres du genre « Peignez, peignez… » ou « rajoutez du doré… », Ce qui agaçait la plupart d'entre eux. Déjà qu'ils étaient obligés d'être là, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à la supporter trop longtemps.

Draco était en train de mettre de la peinture argent sur une espèce de décor en papier mâché dont il ne savait même pas ce qu'il représentait, alors qu'un jeune homme accourut vers lui. Il le reconnaissait comme étant Blaise Zabini, le président du club scientifique.

« Oui, oui, oui, et encore oui, la réponse est oui !!!! »

Le blond leva un sourcil et le regarda étonné. Blaise surprit ce regard froid et recula d'un pas.

« Je te suis pas, répondit t-il finalement.

- Notre équipe de décathlon scientifique a sa première compétition dans une semaine et oui tu seras à ta place avec nous. »

Draco ne comprenait pas, et pris la feuille que le noir tenait dans sa main. C'était un article à propos de lui et de sa performance dans une compétition d'il y avait six mois.

« D'où tu tiens ça ?

- Tu ne les as pas mis dans mon casier ?

- Bien sur que non !

- On aimerait quand même t'avoir dans notre équipe. On se retrouve presque tous les jours après les cours. Dis oui !!! »

Le regard de Blaise était suppliant : il leur fallait Draco à tout prix dans leur équipe. Mais le blond semblait hésiter.

« Ecoute, il faut que je rattrape mon retard dans les autres matières. »

Parvati ayant écouté toute la conversation s'approcha d'eux.

« Eh bien rattrapes le à l'aide du club scientifique, c'est une proposition très généreuse Blaise. »

Madame Pince s'approchant d'eux, ils se séparèrent mais Draco détestait de plus en plus cette fille blonde et se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Coucou ! Voici la suite de HSM !!

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Didi et corrigé par Jojo.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sirius courrait dans le couloir, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol. La rencontre pour le tournoi approchait et il était hors de question que les Wilddogs perdent ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de leur entraînement. Il était important qu'ils soient bien entraînés pour ce match qui serait déterminant pour la suite.

Vêtu de son sublime survêtement orange pétant, veste et jogging compris, Sirius joyeusement s'en allait vers le terrain de basket. Malgré les remarques de Remus, qui pensait très sérieusement qu'il faudrait renommer cette équipe par « Wildchicken », il portait cet ensemble avec fierté. Il le portait du temps qu'il était lycéen comme membre de l'équipe, et maintenant, il en était l'entraîneur. Et son Harry en était le capitaine…

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Sirius l'entraînait au basket, en souvenir de son défunt père : James et Sirius avaient grandi avec un ballon orange dans les mains et ce sport n'avait fait que consolider leur amitié. Aujourd'hui, Harry était un excellent joueur de basket, qui, par bonheur, arrivait à lier sport et études : ses résultats étaient satisfaisants dans la majorité des matières, sans être excellents. Il avait le niveau, quoi.

Il entra en fanfare dans la salle de sport immense où ses joueurs, en tenue, lançaient déjà leurs ballons dans les filets.

« Salut les jeunes !! »

Les membres de l'équipe poussèrent un cri de joie en voyant leur entraîneur. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui alors que Sirius attrapait un ballon et le balançait vaguement vers le panier, où la balle entra avec une extrême facilité.

« Plus que deux semaines avant le grand match ! Je compte sur vous, les gars ! »

Des acclamations suivirent ses mots, il sentait l'excitation de ses joueurs. Et soudain, son sourire étincelant tomba, alors que ses yeux fouillaient la foule de visages, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Où sont Harry et Ron ? »

Aucune réponse. De ses yeux noirs, Sirius regardait chaque adolescent, demeurant calme.

« Où sont Harry et Ron ? Fit-il en appuyant bien sur ses mots.

- Ils sont en retenue, » répondit l'équipe.

Sirius crut s'étouffer avec sa salive. Sans demander d'autres explications, il siffla, et l'entraînement commença. Les joueurs savaient déjà qu'ils allaient en baver…

**o.o**

Pendant ce temps-là, en retenue, les élèves s'ennuyaient à mourir. Pionçant à moitié dans l'arbre, ou du moins ça lui ressemblait, qu'il avait cessé de peindre, Ron répondait vaguement aux taquineries d'Harry, penché sur ledit arbre, dont il devait normalement agrafer les feuilles. Ayant abandonné sa tâche, Draco s'était assit devant la plante en carton pâtes, et il faisait comme les autres : il écoutait vaguement ce que leur professeur de littérature leur racontait.

« Le théâtre est un temple dédié à l'art ! Les acteurs sont des artistes, des êtres nobles et créatifs, des interprètes divins ! N'importe qui ne peut jouer dans un théâtre ! Être un banal imitateur est aisé, mais jouer, vivre les textes, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Il faut de la prestance, du courage, du charisme… il faut être également être consciencieux et concentré ! Imaginez qu'un portable sonne dans un théâtre ! De suite, l'attention est détournée, le texte se mélange, la panique se fait sentir…

- Moi, c'est la faim qui se fait sentir…

- Weasley, vous disiez ?

- Ça va bientôt être l'heure de partir ! »

En effet, il venait de voir leur entraîneur, Sirius, qui, tel un ange tombé du ciel, se rua dans la salle de théâtre, fulminant. Il venait chercher ses deux brebis égarées dans le « temple dédié à l'art ». Et, par la même occasion, libérer les autres élèves…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Pince ?! Et que faites vous dans cet arbre, tous les deux ?! »

Les punis pouffèrent en regardant Harry descendre dudit arbre tandis que Ron en sortait, tout simplement. Pince, tel un paon prêt à déployer ses plumes contre son vil agresseur, se mit à glousser de contentement en le voyant aussi furieux.

« A chaque crime son châtiment ! S'ils n'avaient pas sorti leurs maudits téléphones portables en plein cours, ils ne seraient pas là ! Et puis, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal ! Être en contact avec l'art ne peut qu'être bénéfique à leur esprit créatif…

- Justement, j'ai besoin de leur esprit créatif pour mettre au point des techniques de jeu ! Potter, Weasley ! Au gymnase, et tout de suite ! Pince, on va causer deux minutes, vous et moi. »

Les deux joueurs s'en allèrent, la tête basse.

**o.o**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur depuis des lustres, d'ailleurs il ne connaissait même pas son âge exact, avait toujours adoré le sport. Le football, le basket, le hockey… Il aimait l'esprit d'équipe, les réparties plus ou moins violentes ou intelligentes entre les équipes, ce désir de la victoire qui menait à tant de belles actions…

Actuellement, il était en train de suivre un match vraiment passionnant entre le professeur Pince et le professeur Black, qui se renvoyait tour à tour la balle de manière assez féroce, à propos, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, d'une bête retenue qui avait eu lieu pendant l'entraînement de basket de deux de ses élèves. On aurait dit deux gosses qui se chamaillaient, l'un voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Sirius soutenait mordicus que l'entraînement de ses élèves était très important, pour des raisons que l'on savait, mais que Dumbledore ignorait, alors que Mme Pince se battait bec et ongles en affirmant que ses auditions cruciales pour le spectacle avaient exactement la même importance. Pour Dumbledore, dont on se fichait éperdument pour le moment, pensait qu'il aurait été plus sage de discuter devant un bon thé au tilleul avec des bonbons au citron.

Voyant que la « conversation » partait légèrement en vrille, comme disaient poliment les jeunes, le directeur décida sagement qu'il était de son devoir d'intervenir. Et si ça continuait plus longtemps, il savait très bien qu'il était bon pour les écouter jusqu'au lendemain.

« Mme Pince ! M. Black ! »

Les deux protagonistes, surpris, se tournèrent vers leur vénéré directeur, qui semblait assez sérieux. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas ce sourire amusé, à peine masqué derrière sa barbe…

« Ecoutez, jeunes gens. Depuis que vous enseignez ici, vous passez votre temps à vous quereller… »

Pour ne pas dire « engueuler »…

« … à propos des priorités de vos élèves ou de vos activités. Ici, le théâtre et le basket ont la même importance, ce sont tous deux des passe-temps qui font popularité de notre établissement. Il est donc inutile de vous disputer là-dessus. »

Sirius et Mme Pince se jetaient des regards furieux. Dumbledore songea vaguement que la dispute était loin d'être finie, et qu'il aurait dû laisser la noble tâche de départager ces deux là à Mme McGonagall…

Il attrapa un petit ballon de basket sur son bureau et retrouva son sourire amusé.

« Au fait, Sirius, prêt pour le grand match ? Harry les a bien motivés ? »

Mme Pince poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que Sirius acquiesçait en souriant d'un air narquois. Dumbledore lança son ballon dans le mini filet accroché sur un mur de son bureau et marqua un panier. Content, il sortit un paquet de bonbons au citron qu'il tendit à ses deux professeurs. Excédée, Mme Pince tourna les talons et s'en alla se plaindre chez McGonagall, tandis que Sirius chopait un bonbon.

**o.o**

On pouvait presque dire qu'il était harcelé. Le fait qu'il était un très bon élève, voire même excellent, en sciences avait propulsé Draco sur le devant de la scène. Lui qui avait horreur d'être poursuivi pour ses notes, il était servi… Il aimait bien se faire remarquer, pour son charisme naturel par exemple, mais quand il était question de cours, il était à deux doigts de la crise nerveuse.

La seule personne potable, parmi ses poursuivants, c'était ce Zabini. Il avait beau lui répéter régulièrement qu'il devait s'inscrire à leur club, il demeurait quelqu'un d'assez sympathique. Il ne le considérait pas comme l'intello de service mais plutôt comme le petit nouveau qui avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à ce lycée de dingues. Donc, il lui avait fait visiter le lycée, Harry ayant disparu il ne savait où.

Il trouvait ça assez dommage. Harry semblait être quelqu'un d'assez ouvert et sympathique, mais depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, avec lui, il semblait plus distant. Draco avait rapidement compris qu'il devait être une sorte de star dans cette école, vu le nombre de filles qui lui faisaient la bise et le nombre impressionnant de garçons à qui il serrait la main.

Malgré lui, le blond était un peu déçu : il aurait aimé retrouver ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, quand ils avaient chanté ensemble. Cette étrange complicité qui les avait liés l'espace de quelques minutes, ces sourires et ces regards pétillants qu'ils avaient échangés. Et maintenant, plus rien…

Draco avait rendez-vous avec Blaise dans une dizaine de minutes, pour poursuivre sa visite du campus. Un peu perdu, il vit un panneau, où il était écrit « salles de sport ». Sans réfléchir, il poussa la porte et traversa divers couloirs, avant d'atteindre le terrain de basket. Il était en haut des gradins, et le léger grincement que la porte avait émis était largement atténué par le bruit violent des ballons frappés contre sol.

Un certain nombre de joueurs courraient sur le terrain, habillés avec des joggings et des maillots d'un orange criard. Il chercha Harry du regard, et il aperçut ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, alors qu'il courrait le long du terrain, le ballon entre les mains. Il sauta soudain et jeta la balle qui atterrit dans le panier.

L'entraîneur, un gars musclé aux longs cheveux noirs, les rassembla autour de lui, parlant fort, attisant leur excitation et leur impatience.

« Les Hotducks nous ont piqués la place pendant trois ans de suite ! Mais cette fois-ci, nous leur montrerons de quoi nous sommes capables ! Un match, un seul et unique match, et nous serons qualifiés ! »

Draco eut l'impression de voir des chiens aboyer de joie devant leur maître et il eut un sourire amusé. Mme Pince n'avait pas tout à fait tord : un peu de temps dans le temple dédié à l'art ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal…

Soudain, il entendit son nom, derrière lui. Blaise, étonné de le trouver là, regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit leur équipe de basket se faire motiver par leur coach.

« J'attends de vous de la concentration ! Soyez fixés sur votre objectif, que rien ne vous en détourne ! Je n'admettrai aucune absence et absolument aucun relâchement de votre part. J'ai été clair ?!

- Ouais !!! »

Des bulldogs en chaleur, glissa Blaise d'un air dédaigneux, alors que Draco pouffait.

Ron s'avança un peu de la rangée.

« Qui c'est les meilleurs ? Qui c'est les meilleurs ?!

- Les Wilddogs !! »

La main sur le ballon, ils firent leur cri de guerre. Draco et Blaise étaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, mais ils préférèrent s'éclipser discrètement. Même si le blond aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps.

Les deux adolescents traversèrent quelques couloirs et ils purent enfin avoir accès à la lumière du soleil. C'était sans doute ça qui manquait à ces crétins de sportifs : du soleil. A force de rester dans ces salles closes qui puaient la sueur, ils finissaient par s'abrutir la tête. Draco songea que ça devait être vrai…

Blaise revint sur son Décathlon scientifique, et n'ayant plus la force de le faire taire, et aussi pour oublier un peu Harry qui lui trottait dans la tête, Draco l'écouta.

« On a jamais réussi à dépasser la première étape du Décathlon, expliqua Blaise, passionné. Alors cette année, on veut mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. C'est pour ça que je te demande de t'inscrire : on n'est pas aussi asocial qu'on en a l'air, tu sais. Ce sera sympa, crois-moi. Et puis t'aime les maths, nan ?

- Ouais, j'aime ça… Mais je viens d'emménager ici, je dois rattraper les cours et aider ma mère. On vit seul, tous les deux.

- Ah ouais… Tu veux que je vienne vous aider ? Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas pour rentrer dans tes bonnes grâces, mais je connais ça, aussi : je suis arrivé ici il y a deux ans, c'était pas évident. »

Draco accepta sa proposition. Malgré lui, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sauta de sa bouche.

« Dis, tu connais Harry Potter ? »

Blaise sembla réfléchir deux minutes, puis il répondit, un peu évasivement.

« Pas beaucoup, dit-il en poussant un soupir. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de cette race, dérivée de l'espèce humaine. Ils ne pensent qu'au sport. A croire que leur cerveau, c'est leur ballon. Et vu le nombre de fois où ils le frappent par terre, il en reste plus grand-chose… »

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Regarde, tu vois les nanas là-bas ? C'est leurs pom-pom girls. Elles trouvent toutes Harry trop canon. Il est plutôt bien fichu, mais de là à écrire son prénom partout…

- Ouais, je vois le genre, fit le blond, un peu écœuré.

- C'est Harry, le beau basketteur. La star du lycée.

- T'as déjà essayé de le connaître ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais viens manger à la cafétéria, avec nous demain, au lieu de rester seul dans ton coin. Tu verras comment il est, avec toute sa clique.

- T'as vraiment l'air de les détester. »

Blaise défia Draco du regard, ce dernier semblant assez amusé par l'attitude de son camarade. Le black leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de Draco.

**o.o**

Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à laisser passer la pilule. Deux jours qu'il avait été collé, et deux jours que son parrain l'entraînait dans le petit terrain à côté de la maison. Harry en sortait toujours exténué.

A chaque fois, il lui demandait pourquoi il avait été collé, et Harry lui répondait que c'était de sa faute, il avait sorti son portable, mais il n'avait pas osé dire que c'était à cause de Draco qui avait reçu un appel.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, même s'il le voyait peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui parler, avec les entraînements et Sirius qui lui collait aux basques, de peur qu'il se fasse coller une fois de plus. Le blond semblait être sous la coupe de Zabini. Harry n'avait rien contre lui, même si c'était un intello qui ne leur était guère agréable. Disons qu'il était un peu déçu que Draco se soit fait un ami, autre que lui. Enfin, si on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis…

Une autre chose lui trottait dans la tête : le chant. A chaque fois qu'il entrait et sortait du lycée, ou même traversait le couloir principal, ses yeux tombaient sur l'affiche où étaient écrit les noms des candidats pour les premiers rôles. Cette histoire d'homosexualité l'ennuyait moins que le fait même de chanter. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son équipe. Et puis, pour chanter avec qui ? Draco ? Il avait dit lui-même que ça ne l'intéressait pas…

« A cause de cette fichue retenue, Pince en a profité pour te critiquer !

- Elle le fait dès qu'elle le peut, de toute façon… » Soupira le brun en lançant le ballon orange.

Sirius le récupéra quand il tomba du filet, puis il le lança à son filleul. Ce dernier eut un instant d'hésitation, puis il se lança : son parrain avait beau être bordé, il était tout de même son journal intime personnel depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Sirius… T'as jamais eu envie de faire quelque chose de différent ?

- Genre ? Être défenseur au lieu d'attaquant ?

- Sirius… Je veux dire… Autre chose que le sport, un truc qui sorte de l'ordinaire… Un truc que tu ne pourrais pas avouer à tes amis parce qu'ils se moqueraient de toi…

- Alors ce ne sont pas tes vrais amis, répliqua Sirius, convaincu. Il faut être solidaire, dans la vie !

- Je sais…

- Et c'est toi le chef de l'équipe ! C'est toi qui commande !

- Sirius, je parle pas de ça, tenta le jeune homme.

- Il y aura pas mal de personnalités, des responsables d'école. Tu sais combien c'est une bourse, de nos jours ? »

Pas besoin de plus : Sirius avait bien compris le message, et Harry aussi. Il était hors de question qu'il se lance dans autre chose, surtout en ce moment. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce match qui serait déterminant pour leur équipe, et peut-être pour son avenir à lui.

Harry n'insista pas : ce match était important pour lui, mais encore plus pour Sirius. Il le considérait comme son fils, et le voir aller aussi loin le remplirait de fierté. Harry lui devait bien ça, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui…

La conversation était donc close. Il essaya d'arrêter de penser à la pièce de théâtre.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello les gens !

Voici un nouveau chap de notre HSM !

Mais avant toute chose, mettons quelque petites choses au clair. Je m'adresse à certaines personnes qui semblent étonnée par la ressemblance entre notre fic et le film HSM (bizarre, hein ? O.ô). Nous ne sommes pas du tout vexées par ces remarques, mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette fic est une sorte de parodie de ce film, c'est une manière comme une autre de nous amuser, de délirer, et nous invitons les lecteurs de à partager notre délire. Si certaines ne voient pas l'intérêt de cette fic (n'est-ce pas Aki no Sabaku), que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à les formuler. Mais le but est justement de coller à ce film.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit speech :-). Place au chapitre !

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Jojo et corrigé par Didi.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Harry rangeait ses affaires dans son casier quand il sentit une main qui se posait sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Ry, je voulais te dire, à la pause toute l'équipe se retrouve au gymnase, il faudra que tu nous dises ce qu'on va travailler.

- Euh… je pourrais pas venir, j'ai un devoir à terminer… »

Ron le regarda incrédule, depuis quand avait il des devoirs alors que ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils avaient repris ? D'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui avait du retard dans son travail, pas Harry.

« Harry, c'est moi le spécialiste depuis la maternelle des devoirs en retard… »

Le brun fit mine d'éclater de rire devant la blague « désopilante » du roux puis déclara d'un air plutôt gêné qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard et de partir d'un pas précipité vers les escaliers, laissant Ron sous le choc de son comportement plus qu'étrange.

Harry marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, étant parfaitement conscient que Ron le suivait à la trace pour savoir où il se rendait et fit quelques feintes pour qu'il perde sa trace, allant parler à des gens dans ses salles desquelles il sortait par la porte de derrière. Une fois son meilleur ami semé, il prit le chemin le plus court qui menait à l'auditorium en passant par les divers clubs comme celui de mécanique, et dû ensuite échapper à Sirius qui l'avait aperçu alors qu'il traversait la cour en courant, se demandant lui aussi ce que son filleul faisait là.

Une fois dans l'auditorium, le brun chercha un endroit approprié à sa situation pour suivre l'audition, c'est-à-dire un endroit où personne ne pourrait voir que le capitaine des Wilddogs voulait observer les chanteurs amateurs qui poussaient la chansonnette. Lui ? Intéressé ? Et puis quoi encore, il ne venait qu'au cas où le blond rappliquait pour l'encourager. L'endroit se révéla être derrière le chariot de ménages laissé par un agent d'entretien en haut des gradins.

De là où il était il pouvait aisément observer la scène. Madame Pince était en train d'expliquer la façon dont l'audition allait se dérouler.

« Ceux qui viennent auditionner doivent se rendre à quel point le temps nous est compté. Nous avons beaucoup de rôles à distribuer et le deuxième tour aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Vous allez d'abord chanter quelques mesures et je vous dirais tout de suite si vous avez un talent réel pour le théâtre. Mieux vaut l'apprendre de moi aujourd'hui que de vos amis quand ce sera le grand jour… »

Harry se demandait comment elle pouvait débiter autant de paroles de suite de sa voix haut perchée. A présent elle présentait la jeune fille qui aurait apparemment composé la pièce, une certaine Hermione Granger qui avec un sourire plutôt timide se dirigeait vers son piano. Pas très grande et enveloppée de ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, elle avait un petit air d'intello, avec ses vêtements stricts et simples.

La première candidate entra en scène, Harry ne la connaissait pas. En fait il doutait d'en connaître une seule puisque ce n'était pas du tout le monde qu'il côtoyait et le lycée était vraiment très grand. Il sursauta quand il entendit la chanson torturée par la voix de la chanteuse. Elle chantait tellement faux qu'il voyait Madame Pince et les sœurs Patil se tendre sur leurs strapontins et faire des grimaces. La pauvre fille ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas les paroles et finit la chanson les mains sur le cœur d'une manière totalement pathétique.

« Je vous remercie… Suivante ! »

Madame Pince avait apparemment décidé de mettre fin au massacre le plus tôt possible.

Le deuxième candidat n'était pas mieux que le premier. Le fait qu'il chante faux aurait pu passer, qu'il ne soit pas en rythme et qu'il essaie de regarder « discrètement » sa main pour lire les paroles qu'il avait oubliées aussi, mais son look laissait carrément à désirer. En temps que jeune homme populaire, Harry ne pouvait concevoir qu'on puisse se montrer aussi mal fringué, avec un coupe de vieux ministre et un sourire niais, sans oublier une cravate à carreau complètement dépassée. La professeur semblait être totalement de son avis et lui coupa la parole en appelant le suivant. Le garçon repartit tristement vers les coulisses.

La troisième candidate avait complètement revisité la chanson, avait changé l'air qui à présent ne s'accordait plus du tout avec le piano, essayait de se donner un air aguicheur en se couchant limite sur le piano et ne cessait d'envoyer des clins d'œil à la salle. Décidément, l'audition laissait complètement à désirer.

Madame Pince ne put laisser échapper un « Stop !!! » pour ensuite regretter son choix, la nouvelle candidate se prenant pour une cantatrice d'opéra. Le brun en était encore à se demander comment des adolescents pouvaient écouter une telle musique datant du moyen âge quand la demoiselle finit sur une note si aigue qu'il dut se boucher les oreilles pour éviter d'avoir les tympans percés.

Le candidat suivant semblait s'être trompé d'audition et repartit les joues rouges vers les coulisses après avoir effectués quelques pas de danse classiques.

Après avoir vu deux adolescents effectuer une mise en scène des plus macabres et que madame Pince les ait envoyés chez le psychologue scolaire, Harry se demandait vraiment si la pauvre dame trouverait quelqu'un pour son spectacle et il eu momentanément de la pitié pour elle. Toujours caché derrière son balai, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Harry Potter se serait-il décidé à passer l'audition ? »

Il se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et fut surpris de trouver Draco.

« Oh… Draco, euh… non, je suis pas ici pour l'audition, mais toi tu as mes encouragements !

- Non mais je ne les passe pas non plus.

- Dommage.

- Mais… que fait le capitaine des Wilddogs derrière un balai ? »

Harry se sentit rougir furieusement et le blond esquissa un sourire.

« Tes amis ne savent pas que tu es là je me trompe ?

- En effet »

Draco s'était tourné vers la scène où un jeune fille noir avait ouvert la bouche pour chanter, mais le trac l'empêchait de sortir ne serait ce qu'un seul son, et quand la professeur lui fit un geste pour qu'elle s'en aille ? elle partit en courant vers les coulisses. Le blond se demandait où est6ce que tous ces gens allaient trouver le courage de se ridiculiser en public quand Harry le sortit de ses pensées.

« Madame Pince est… un peu dure ;

- Dis plutôt qu'ils sont tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres ;

- C'est vrai… »

Draco se tourna vers Harry ;

« La grande star des Wilddogs a la trouille de passer une quelconque audition de chant ?

- Non, pas du tout… en fait, je suis… complètement tétanisé »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était trop mignon à rougir de la sorte. Il lui avoua qu'il était dans le même état. Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent madame Pince annoncer que c'était au tour des couples de passer sur scène. Leur premier réflexe fut de se jeter derrière le chariot de balais pour ne pas être vus. Harry se tourna vers Draco d'un air amusé.

« Il est plus si inutile mon balais, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tais toi on va se faire repérer. »

Parvati et Padma Patil entrèrent en scène, l'une habillée en rose bonbon, l'autre en vert anis. Alors qu'Hermione leur demandait timidement quel ton elle devait prendre, Padma lui annonça dédaigneusement qu'elles avaient leur propre arrangement. Draco voyait que la professeur trépignait d'impatience, un sourire niais collé sur son visage ridé, apparemment heureuse de voir un couple ayant un talent.

La musique s'éleva et les deux sœurs marchèrent le sourire aux lèvres, leur fesses roulant à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la chanson était différente, la musique et les paroles étaient certes identiques à l'originale, mais elle avait bizarrement un ton joyeux.

Les deux filles continuaient leur chanson en se dandinant de la façon la plus grotesque que Drago aie pu voire, enchainant les positions théâtrales, les pas de claquettes et leur chorégraphie ridicule. Madame Pince ne semblait pas être de son avis, elle paraissait au bord de la jouissance, poussant des gloussements de contentement tandis qu'elle se mettait elle-même à danser.

Hermione les regardait, dépitée d'entendre son œuvre torturée de la sorte, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. La chanson se finit sur un « So lonely before » strident poussé par Parvati sous les applaudissements de madame Pince.

« Bien, y a-t-il des candidats de dernière minute ? »

Harry prit le bras de Draco et l'entraîna un peu plus loin au fond de la salle. Alors que Padma et Parvati s'en allaient le nez en l'air, Hermione les rattrapa l'air gênée.

« Ecoutez, si vous avez le rôle, ce morceau en particulier, je l'avais imaginé bien plus lent…

- Si on a le rôle ? Hermione, ma petite tricoteuse de nattes, j'ai déjà joué dans dix-sept productions scolaires, combien de fois au juste tes productions ont-elles été sélectionnées ?

- C'est la première fois…

- On en déduit alors que tu peux garder pour toi direction, suggestion et commentaires.

-Aucun candidat de dernière minute ? Bien, les auditions sont closes. »

Alors qu'Harry conseillait à Draco se s'en aller, il le sentit partir et n'en crut pas ses yeux quand celui-là se détacha de lui et avança d'un air gêné vers madame Pince.

« Je suis candidat madame Pince… »

La femme le regarda d'un air étonné alors qu'Harry restait choqué sur le comportement du blond.

« Les auditions individuelles sont terminées depuis longtemps monsieur Malfoy, et de toute façon, j'ai déjà appelé deux fois pour les couples »

Sous l'air dépité de Draco, le brun agit sans réfléchir et sortit de sa cachette en lançant un timide « Je vais chanter avec lui ». Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise, mêlée de satisfaction, quand il entendit la voix du brun. Madame Pince n'en croyait apparemment pas ses yeux, le capitaine des Wilddogs ici ? Si c'était une farce elle était mauvaise.

« Harry Potter ? Où est donc votre bande ou je ne sais pas trop quoi ?

- Equipe, mais… je suis venu seul, en fait je suis venu chanter avec lui…

- Ecoutez, je prends très au sérieux mon spectacle, vous n'avez pas répondu à l'appel pour les duos, maintenant la discussion est close. »

Les deux amis la regardèrent tristement s'éloigner, mais Harry aperçut Hermione trébucher et étaler sur la scène toutes ses partitions, ils accoururent tout les deux pour l'aider. Harry lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu as écrit le spectacle en entier ? »

Elle hocha timidement de la tête.

« C'est impressionnant, je suis impatient de l'entendre. Il ne faut pas que tu aies si peur des sœurs Patil. Ce sont des comédiennes, mais tu es aussi importante qu'elles. Il ne peut pas y avoir de spectacle sans toi, tu es comme le meneur de jeux…

- Le meneur de jeux ? »

Harry hocha la tête et un sourire rayonnant apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Vous voulez entendre à quoi le duo doit ressembler ? »

Elle s'assit à son piano et posa ses petits doigts fins sur le piano. Elle était si heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse réellement à sa musique qu'elle décida de jouer pour eux le mieux possible. Les notes s'élevèrent dans l'auditorium et les deux garçons écoutèrent l'introduction. Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et commença à chanter.

_It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me_

Hermione fit un signe de tête au blond qui continua d'une voix assurée.

_Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold_

Arrivés au refrain, ils chantèrent tout les deux les yeux dans les yeux.

_But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

Alors que la jeune fille continuait à jouer au piano le sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques tout les deux, les deux garçons se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, ne pouvant détourner leur regard. Harry trouvait la voix du blond tellement belle et son cœur battait ridiculement vite, tellement ému du moment partagé avec le blond, tandis que ce dernier plus gêné qu'autre chose se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle créature que Harry Potter en ce bas monde.

Quand les dernières notes de musique s'estompèrent, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sortir un « Waouh ». Une voix s'éleva derrière eux et les fit tout les trois sursauter.

« Potter, Malfoy, venez au deuxième tour. Hermione, donnez leur le duo de l'acte deux et travaillez le avec eux. »

Brusquement, Harry redescendit sur terre et se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être sélectionné pour le deuxième tour de l'audition pour le spectacle de madame Pince, et confronté à la réalité, il ne put dire qu'une seule chose :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello les gens !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de notre HSM ! Je présente mes plus sincères excuses, je SAIS que le passage de la cafétéria est absolument ridicule mais... on était obligée de le faire XD Nan mais vous avez déjç vu des étudiants chanter comme ça dans une cafétéria ? Moi, jamais XD Mais bon, c'est HSM, donc c'est normal :p En plus, mine de rien, j'ai galéré ! La chanson fait deux pages O.O Alors j'ai racourci un p'tit peu et j'ai fait comme j'ai pu XD

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Didi et corrigé par Jojo.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Un hurlement de colère résonna dans tout le lycée. A croire que cet établissement célèbre et respecté était devenu un lieu de torture. C'était sans doute ce que Parvati et Padma Patil allaient penser dans les jours à venir.

« Un deuxième tour ?! »

Tout le lycée avait dû les entendre, même les pom-poms girls qui se trémoussaient dans la cours en clamant « Harry Potter est notre héro ! ». La voix suraiguë et terrifiée de Parvati alerta les élèves, qui trouvèrent les deux sœurs devant le tableau d'affichage, à dans le hall d'entrée de l'école.

Tout de rose vêtue, au bord de l'évanouissement, Parvati s'éventait avec ses mains, les yeux fixés sur une affiche : celle du club de théâtre. Etaient écrit sur la feuille le nom des deux sœurs, et ceux d'Harry Potter, le capitaine de leur équipe de basket, et Draco Malfoy, le petit nouveau. Padma était tellement hallucinée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle restait devant le panneau, bouche bée, regardant fixement les lettres, comme foudroyée sur place. Si Parvati était ridicule à agiter ses mains devant son visage, elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir l'air vivante.

Derrière elle, un élève lut l'affiche à haute voix, comme pour prouver que ce qui était affiché était… bah bien affiché.

« Deuxième tour pour les rôles de Michael et Brandon, ou Angela et Britney. Parvati Patil et Padma Patil. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. »

Furieux et au bord de la crise d'hystérie, comme le prouvaient ses cheveux blond platine hérissés sur sa tête, Parvati se tourna vers sa jumelle et se mit à lui gueuler dessus comme si c'était de sa faute.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Ils n'étaient pas là pendant l'audition, on les aurait vus ! Tous ceux qui sont passés étaient nuls et on a été les seuls retenus pour les rôles principaux ! Pourquoi ces deux là sont inscrits, eux aussi ?! »

Padma ne savaient pas comment répondre à sa sœur, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle envisagea l'idée du coup monté, mais Parvati la rejeta d'un mouvement gracieux de la main. Elle était furieuse à l'idée que le capitaine des Wilddogs et ce petit génie des maths leur vole la vedette. C'était pas leur domaine, le théâtre, ils n'y connaissaient rien ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'était elles qui avaient été retenues !

Le regard de Padma sembla s'illuminer, dirigé derrière sa sœur. Parvati voulut se retourner mais, trop tard, les membres des Wilddogs les avaient entourés, se marrant bien de sa crise de colère. Parvati poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant sa sœur mater sans vergogne Weasley, qui regarda l'affiche pour connaître l'origine de ces hurlements de porc égorgé. Et là, son teint, déjà assez clair, pâlit affreusement, quand il vit le nom de son capitaine, et accessoirement meilleur ami. Son sourire moqueur tomba.

C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie. Très mauvaise plaisanterie.

Il regarda les deux sœurs, cherchant une réponse sur leur visage. Padma était écarlate parce qu'il la regardait, ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais, et l'autre était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ron partit sans un mot de plus, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe lisaient et relisaient avec stupeur l'affiche.

**OoO**

Hermione était une personne assez patiente et de nature calme. Elle adorait les matières telles que la philosophie, l'histoire ou encore le latin. Jouant du piano depuis qu'elle était tout petite, elle avait décidé de s'inscrire au club de théâtre dès sont arrivée au lycée, comme cela avait déjà été le cas au collège.

Le théâtre était sa seconde passion, après la littérature. Enfin, elle était timide et se sentait incapable de chanter ou même réciter son texte en public, sauf si les rôles étaient mineurs. Mais écrire des pièces, composer des musiques et mettre en scène étaient des rôles qui lui allaient très bien.

La seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment dans le théâtre, c'était les sœurs Patil. Enfin, surtout Parvati, car Padma n'était pas bien maligne mais jamais vraiment désagréablement. Mais sa jumelle, aussi blonde que Marilyn Monroe, lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Actuellement, alors que tout le club était au self, assis autour d'une table, à déguster leur modeste repas, Parvati ne cessait de faire des allers et des retours, grognant comme un lion en cage. Ou plutôt un minou qui aurait été bien arrosé. Elle se retenait d'hurler au scandale, tout comme Hermione, qui en avait assez de l'entendre se plaindre.

Certes, Parvati avait déjà choisi la couleur de tous ses costumes, certes, Malfoy était nouveau et il était en train de lui piquer sa place dans la pièce. Mais bon, chacun son tour, tout le monde avait droit à sa chance ! Oui, peut-être que Malfoy savait chanter mais pas jouer. De même, Potter était doué pour taper dans un ballon mais peut-être pas pour chanter la sérénade. Mais s'ils étaient venus, c'était qu'ils avaient quelque chose, quand même. Enfin, vu les phénomènes qu'ils avaient eu sur scène…

« En plus, ils ne font même pas parti du club, ajouta Padma.

- Exactement ! »

Hermione voulut répliquer que tous ceux qui se présentaient à l'audition ne faisaient pas du tout parti du club. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient pas été renvoyés aussi facilement de la scène.

« Il va falloir lui faire comprendre quelles sont les règles, ici. »

A savoir, compléta Hermione intérieurement, personne ne peut faire parti de deux clubs différents. Si on allait par là, Malfoy n'était pas le seul à mettre la pagaille, Harry était dans la même galère. Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de recevoir une fourchette dans l'œil, alors elle préféra se taire.

A une autre table, l'équipe de Basket était assise, avec quelques pom-poms girls. Ron avait disparu, cherchant activement Harry dans le lycée. Le reste de l'équipe était déçu par le comportement de leur capitaine et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait décidé de participer à la comédie musicale de la vieille Pince. Avec un nouveau, en plus, que personne ne connaissait.

C'était les règles du lycée, même si cela n'était écrit nulle part : chacun son club. Personne ne se mélangeait aux autres. Quand cela arrivait, les membres des clubs respectifs forçaient les « coupables » de revenir là où était leur place.

Pourtant, Seamus, qui écoutait ses coéquipiers, trouvaient toute cette agitation assez stupide. Il comprenait le comportement de Harry, il avait le droit d'avoir deux passions, même s'il était capitaine de l'équipe. Bon, certes, le fait que les rôles principaux représentent des gays gênaient certains membres de l'équipe, mais pour Seamus, cela lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.

En chantant, histoire de rigoler un peu, Seamus essaya de défendre son capitaine, s'adressant aux membres de leur équipe.

_You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control  
_

De suite, les lycéens se rapprochèrent pour écouter ce que Seamus allait leur dire. Il leur révéla alors qu'il faisait des gâteaux après l'école. Il adorait la pâtisserie, surtout les crèmes brûlées. Il eut un sourire gêné devant la réaction moqueuse de ses coéquipiers. A se demander si ces ramollis du cerveau savaient ce qu'était la cuisine… C'est alors que l'équipe, en chanson aussi, histoire de se moquer un peu, voulurent le persuader que ce n'était pas son truc, la cuisine. Ils l'assirent une chaise devant un ballon : voilà à quoi tu es bon.

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
_

Une fille, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, se leva alors de la table des intellos. Elle était assez ronde et s'appelait Millicent Bulstrode.

_Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share  
_

Comme l'avait fait Seamus, elle révéla à son tour sa seconde passion : la danse hip-hop. Ça la changeait des devoirs, c'était pour elle un moyen de s'évader. A présent, tout le monde regardait la jeune fille, qui était prête à se lever pour montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, mais les intellos l'en empêchèrent.

_No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
_

Comme l'avait fait les basketteurs, ils la rassirent à table, insistant sur le fait que, son truc, c'était les études. Déçue, la jeune fille se rassit. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à se mêler de ce jeu, parmi tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour la candidature de Harry. Un squatteur, Terry Boot, entra dans la danse, à la plus grande surprise de ses potes.

_Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly  
_

Lui aussi voulait être honnête : Harry aimait le chant, lui aimait le violoncelle. A peine mima-t-il l'archer sur les cordes que les skateurs lui sautèrent dessus pour l'empêcher de continuer. Et puis quoi encore ? Leur truc, ce n'était pas la musique classique, zut alors ! Et en plus, il devait s'habiller comme un pingouin !

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
_

Tous les élèves du self s'étaient mis à chanter comme les skateurs, sur un air de rap. Seamus, Millicent et Terry ne participaient pas à ce refrain stupide. Ils étaient vexés. Comme pour prouver leurs dires, les basketteurs, qui se baladaient toujours avec leurs ballons, se mirent à jongler avec, tandis que les rappeurs faisaient des figures sur le sol plus ou moins propre de la cantine. Mais Millicent se mit debout sur la table et se mit à se mouvoir de façon quand même assez appréciable malgré ses rondeurs, tandis que Seamus mangeait tranquillement une crème brûlée.

De là où elle était, Parvati regardait tout ce petit monde faire les débiles. Elle cherchait Malfoy des yeux. Il était quand même assez canon, en tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas passer inaperçu, même dans une foule en délire. Elle avait deux mots à lui dire, à ce petit blondinet. Car, mine de rien, il n'était pas bien grand, du moins comparé à Harry…

_This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really  
_

_Something's not right_

Really wrong

Les deux sœurs avaient bien l'intention de remettre tout en ordre. Ce n'était pas un matheux qui allait tout dérégler dans leur beau lycée. En tout cas, pas dans leur spectacle, c'était sûr et certain.

_And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it  
_

Et soudain, elle le vit. Cet abruti blond, au visage clair et bien dessiné, habillé simplement mais avec classe. Ce petit génie persuadé qu'il pourrait saboter la pièce sans le moindre problème. Parvati cria …

Everybody quiet !

Et le silence s'installa dans le self. Draco regarda autour de lui : tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et un silence de mort régnait dans la large salle. Il tenait son plateau dans ses mains, Blaise à sa gauche. Ce dernier, en voyant Parvati furieuse, se dit que cela ne pouvait évidemment pas durer. La matinée n'avait été que le calme avant la tempête.

« Blaise ?

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde te regarde, là ?

- C'est toi qu'ils regardent, blondinet.

- Et merde, c'est à cause de la pièce, ils peuvent pas se mêler de leurs affaires ? Je leur ai rien demandé moi.

Et ce refrain tant chanté quelques minutes auparavant retentit à nouveau. Draco s'avança entre les rangs, suivit de Blaise. Ce dernier était bousculé dans tous les sens et il se sentait exaspéré par cette chanson stupide. Il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, mince ! Et pourquoi ils ne s'en prenaient pas à Harry, tiens ? D'ailleurs, où était-il, celui-là ?

_Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo_

Draco avait beau regarder à droite et à gauche, pas de place en vue. Pas évident d'y voir quelque chose avec tous ces dégénérés qui se dandinaient autour de lui. Il vit une fille ronde se déhancher sur un table, un autre tenait tant bien que mal debout sur une autre que des élèves poussaient, un autre encore semblait jouer de la contrebasse… Mais c'était quoi, cette école de fous ? Blaise semblait être le seul à peu près correct… Non, Harry était bizarre aussi, mais c'était agréable, chez lui…

Enfin, il vit une place. Il s'avança vers elle mais soudain, il glissa sur une flaque, qui se révélait être du lait, et son plateau lui échappa des mains. Ou, plutôt, tout ce qu'il y avait dessus tomba en avant. Etant un être plein de grâce, Draco put rester sur ses deux jambes, mais il faillit lâcher le plateau pour se boucher les oreilles quand un hurlement strident lui perça les oreilles.

Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Parvati, devant lui, qui regardait son décolleté où tout le repas de Draco, à savoir saumon sauce hollandaise avec de la purée, avait atterri, lui sans la moindre grâce. Derrière lui, Blaise était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, et si tout le monde ne savait pas que la colère de Parvati Patil était terrible, ils en auraient fait de même. Avant même que Draco ne puisse s'excuser, Blaise l'attrapa et ils sortirent de la salle. Sait-on jamais, Blaise était certain que les filles ne se laissaient pas pousser les ongles pour rien…

A ce moment-là, Harry arriva avec Ron. Quand il vit la situation, il voulut rejoindre Draco, dans la pensée absurde de le protéger. Parvati avait déjà vécu cette situation avec Grégory Goyle, et son visage n'y avait pas réchappé. Mais Ron l'arrêta de suite, il n'avait pas à se mêler à ce genre d'affaire. Harry croisa le regard de Draco, et bizarrement, le voir lui fit chaud au cœur.

Mais il devait penser à d'autres choses, et notamment à Mme Pince, qui venait de les rejoindre. Ce devait être une sorcière, cette vieille bique : elle arrivait toujours au mauvais moment…

Parvati, humiliée, se mit à crier. Elle dénonça Draco à Mme Pince, comme quoi il avait balancé son déjeuner sur elle. Harry eut envie de le défendre : Draco avait largement passé l'âge de faire des choses pareilles de façon volontaire. Mais Ron lui lançait un mauvais regard qui voulait dire « Tais-toi ou je t'éclate la tête ». Elle dit aussi que c'était dans le but, avec Harry et toute sa bande de saboter la pièce de théâtre. Personne ne répliqua, parce que tout le monde s'en fichait dans le fond. Elle termina non émouvante tirade d'une voix larmoyante : tout ce travail allait être gâché par tous ces crétins, et c'était vraiment injuste. Comme quoi, le théâtre était toujours utile, ça permettait d'être crédible.

Evidemment, cela n'étonnait personne, Mme Pince mordit à l'hameçon. Elle quitta la pièce dans un grand mouvement de châle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de cape, on ne peut pas tout avoir en ce bas monde.

« Heu… Ron ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, là ? Bon, Parvati s'est prise une assiette dans son décolleté, mais c'est quoi tout ce monde ?

- Attends deux minutes, Harry… »

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Il avait attendu d'être dans la cantine, avec toute l'équipe, pour parler à son meilleur ami. Maintenant, il pouvait commencer les « explications ».

« Déjà, tu as loupé l'entraînement hier, et pas pour réviser, commença-t-il. Tais-toi, je t'ai pas vu dans la classe.

- T'es allé vérifier !

- Et tout ça pour passer une audition stupide ! En plus, regarde ! À cause de toi, tout le monde s'est mis à avouer ses secrets ! »

Il attrapa Seamus qui passait par là avec une crème brûlée, histoire de la manger tranquillement, la première ayant déjà disparu dans son ventre.

« Regarde Seamus : l'As des fourneaux. Il adore les crèmes brûlées.

- Gné ? Fit Harry.

- C'est super bon ! Une sorte de crème anglaise avec du caramel dessus, à damner un saint !

- La ferme, Seamus ! »

Ce dernier, vexé, s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Ron était particulièrement remonté. Harry, excédé, s'assit à une table et déballa son sandwich : il avait une faim de loup. Le rouquin l'accusa de semer la zizanie à cause de son audition : tout le monde se mélangeait, tout le monde parlait à tout le monde, et il trouvait ça aussi incroyable qu'inacceptable. Harry mordit dans son pain pour ne pas avoir à répondre, même s'il regardait les groupes d'un œil surpris.

« Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent faire d'autres trucs, parce que toi tu chantes ! »

J'ai bien le droit de chanter, non ? se demanda le brun. Il avait l'impression d'être une de ces stars fashion : elles s'habillaient en rose, donc tout le monde était en rose. Lui il se mettait à chanter, donc tout le monde voulait faire d'autres trucs. Quel truc de dingues…

« Sauf que nous, on a un match important, je te signale ! »

S'il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, Ron l'aurait insulté. Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant Harry se démerder avec son sandwich.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps-là, bien à l'abri dans son bureau, Sirius lisait un journal sportif, dont une rubrique était consacrée à Harry. Il sautait vers le filet, la balle dans la main. Sirius avait l'impression de voir James, quand il était lycéen. Le même genre de photos, dans le même genre d'article. L'entraîneur était persuadé que son filleul et toute l'équipe allait gagne le match. Les Wilddogs gagneraient, il en était certain. Remus lui demandait d'être doux avec Harry, il devait sans doute être stressé. Sirius lui promit de faire attention, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'y tiendrait pas.

Son bureau se trouvait à proximité des vestiaires des garçons. Il fallait traverser un long couloir pour atteindre son bureau, et sans qu'il ne le sache, sinon il serait sorti admirer le spectacle, Mme Pince s'aventurait dans les contrées éloignées et dangereuses des vestiaires pour garçons.

Autant dire que la propreté du lieu était réglementaire mais quand même pas très élevée. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient pas mal de sportifs, dans le lycée. Les basketteurs avaient un assez bon niveau, mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'équipe de volley et de tennis, même si leur niveau n'était guère élevé.

Mme Pince fut donc obligée de passer dans ce long couloir. Les garçons, étant peu pudiques entre eux, se baladaient en serviettes, ou même carrément à poils, ce qui faisait rougir de honte le pauvre professeur d'art dramatique. Certains garçon firent exprès de traverser le couloir nus ou presque, d'autres se balançaient des serviettes qui atteignaient malencontreusement le visage de Mme Pince. Les sportifs rigolaient la voyant passer à toute allure, fière et droite comme un « i ».

Enfin, elle arriva dans le bureau de Sirius Black, qui lisait toujours son journal, avachi dans son siège. Il fut plus que surpris de la voir là, surtout qu'il semblait très, mais alors très énervée.

« A nous deux, Black ! »

Ce dernier dut faire face à un discours obscur de son collège, qui parlait de « cartes sur table », de « hockey » et de « revanche ». Oui, bon, Pince n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était du basket, mais il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir avec son idée de « revanche ». JUsqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'Harry était venu à son audition.

Là, Sirius haussa un sourcil, en se demandant ce que Pince avait mis dans son thé pendant sa pause déjeuner.

« Je laisse toujours une chance aux participants, c'est une de mes règles d'or, et je m'y tiens ! Affirma-t-elle. Mais croyez-moi, Black, s'il s'agit d'une mauvaise plaisanterie et que votre filleul ruine mon travail, je…

- Pince, deux minutes ! L'arrêta-t-il. Harry ne sait même pas chanter…

- Ah, je suis désolée, mais vous vous trompez lourdement. Passons. Ni votre filleul, ni qui que ce soit ne détruira ma pièce de théâtre, je vous le garantis ! _Jour de pluie _est un œuvre sérieuse, et ce n'est pas votre tennisman à deux sous qui ruinera mon travail !

- _Jour de pluie_… »

Mme Pince eut un sourire triomphant, à la vue du visage moqueur de son collègue.

« J'en étais sûre !

- De quoi ?

- Je le savais !! »

Sirius la regarda partir. Lui, par contre, il ne savait rien du tout, hormis que Harry avait, une fois de plus, fait une connerie.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Hello les gens !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de notre HSM ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Jojo et corrigé par Didi.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Draco était avec Blaise et mangeait les quelques restes de son pitoyable déjeuné dont la moitié était restée dans le décolleté Parvati Patil.

« Sérieux Blaise, elle est susceptible cette nana. Je lui ai rien demandé, et je me suis excusé, ça lui suffit pas ? Et puis de toute façon avec un haut aussi ridicule je lui ai rendu service en lui mettant mon saumon purée dessus. »

Le blond était vraiment remonté, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se comporte comme ça avec lui alors qu'il souhaitait se faire le plus discret possible. La situation lui avait échappé sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le noir le regarda avec compréhension et gêne, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la jeune fille mais il savait que c'était une hyène dans ce qu'elle entreprenait et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire des coups bas.

« Ecoute, depuis la maternelle Parvati n'a eu aucune concurrence côté chant.

- Quelle concurrence ? C'était fini quand on a chanté, Pince était partie…

- Elle n'en démordra pas. J'vais te dire un truc, si cette fille trouvait le moyen de jouer Roméo ET Juliette, elle ne laisserait même pas jouer sa frangine.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est arrivé comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais être retenu pour le deuxième tour, même si… »

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son ami, mais quand il avait chanté avec Harry, il avait trouvé ça génial, presque magique. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'une nana qui fantasme mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait sincèrement adoré chanter avec lui. Il fit un sourire niais qu'il cacha habilement au noir et fit mine d'être encore agacé par l'autre garce peroxydée.

Blaise allait rajouter quelque chose mais la cloche de fin de la pause sonna et le blond attrapa son sac pour partir vers la salle de classe.

**OoO**

Parvati ouvrit son casier et se regarda dans l'immense glace entourée de plumes roses, couleur prédominante dans ses affaires, pour admirer l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle émit un sanglot de colère contre ce blond qui lui avait complètement ruiné sa veste Prada qu'elle s'était acheté la veille. Cette fois c'en était trop, il allait payer. D'abord l'audition, ensuite ça, il avait sérieusement dépassé les limites de sa patience.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'enlever les restes de ketchup, Dean Thomas se planta devant elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Eh Parvati, puisque Harry Potter va être dans ton spectacle, je me…

- Harry ne sera PAS dans mon spectacle

- Ah bon ? Euh… Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être venir me voir jouer au basket »

La jeune fille qui était en train de trouver LA veste de rechange qui irait avec son pantalon éclata de rire et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Tu rêves, je préférerais encore perdre la vue.

- Pourtant ce ne serait pas pratique tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda t-il innocemment.

Il était sérieusement atteint ou il le faisait exprès ? Déjà qu'elle était en rogne, lui qui venait la draguer, elle si resplendissante, il lui courrait vraiment sur le système. Avec colère elle lui cria de dégager, et s'en alla avec sa veste Vuitton rose bonbon, le laissant pantois près du casier. Dans un dernier espoir il lui lança :

« Je fais de la pâtisserie… »

Avant de se rendre à l'évidence…

« … ouais, t'en a rien à faire. »

**OoO**

Sortant du cours de math, Draco s'avança avec lassitude vers son casier pour y déposer ses affaires. Il avait vingt minutes de pause, et aurait sérieusement préféré rester chez lui à buller ou étudier tranquillement. Ce lycée le rendait dingue, les élèves le rendaient dingue.

Il déverrouilla le cadenas, et ouvrit la porte, un papier lui tomba instantanément sur la chaussure. Intrigué, il posa ses livres et le ramassa.

Un petit sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres, Harry lui donnait un rendez vous pour la pause. Oui, lui aussi il le rendait dingue. Le brun était la seule personne à ne pas lui faire regretter complètement d'être ici. Il était idiot, il le savait, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Il trouva assez vite l'endroit où son ami l'attendait et fut étonné de trouver un tel endroit dans ce lycée. Il sourit en voyant les magnifiques plantes qui étaient parsemées sur la terrasse située sur le toit, le soleil étant haut dans le ciel. Harry l'attendait avec un sourire timide se demandant encore pourquoi il avait donné un rendez vous au blond. C'était tellement… fleur bleue… Il n'était pas habitué à faire ce genre de chose lui, le sportif fini. Enfin, Draco avait un sourire, c'était déjà ça de gagné. D'ailleurs il était magnifique ce sourire.

« C'est génial cet endroit, on se croirait dans la jungle

- Ouais, comme à la cafétéria tout à l'heure »

Devant le regard gêné du blond, Harry éclata de rire.

« Je sais je me suis humilié, et en plus, je me suis attiré les foudres de l'effroyable mademoiselle Patil pendant au moins un siècle.

- Non, t'exagère, quelques années tout au plus.

- Très drôle. Alors c'est ici ton petit jardin secret ?

- Ouais ! Merci au club de botanique, il est évident que mes potes ignorent son existence. »

Draco évita de rajouter qu'avoir un ballon de basket à la place du cerveau ne leur réussissait pas, et que s'ils venaient ici, ils se croiraient dans un monde parallèle. Car après tout, la science était sûrement quelque chose de trop futile pour eux.

Il était resté pensif, les yeux dans le vague, et Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai l'impression que tu contrôles tout le lycée. Tout le monde ici veut traîner avec toi, le grand Harry Potter, capitaine des Wilddogs.

- Tu verras si on perd.

- ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'être le filleul de l'entraineur.

- ça m'oblige à m'entraîner plus dur, ça c'est sûr… je n'ose imaginer sa tête quand il va apprendre que je chante.

- ça t'inquiète ?

- Les amis de mon parrain sont toujours en train de dire : « Ton filleul c'est de la graine de grand basketteur, tu dois être si fier ! » … Mais des fois je n'ai pas envie d'être ce grand basketteur, j'ai juste envie d'être moi »

Draco était touché qu'il se confie à lui. Ça ne devait pas être toujours facile pour lui et il en était curieusement triste.

« J'ai vu comment tu t'es comporté avec Hermione hier, je ne pense pas que tes amis connaissent ce garçon.

- non, moi je suis plutôt le meneur de jeu.

- Alors en fait ils ne te connaissent pas assez. Dans mes anciens lycées, j'étais toujours le surdoué de service, et en plus j'avais la réputation d'être un mec arrogant, froid et distant. Quand je chantais avec toi, j'étais juste, un garçon…

- Et en plus, t'avais vraiment tout d'un garçon ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« En tout cas, j'avais jamais pensé à chanter,… jusqu'à ce que t'arrive.

- Tu veux la passer l'audition ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment, et lui adressa un sourire.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle le pro du micro…

- Je te trouve sympa tu sais, mais pas pour les raisons que tes potes connaissent. Et merci d'avoir passé ce moment avec moi »

Harry sourit, lui aussi il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais la cloche de fin de la pause sonna et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il attrapa la main de Draco et lui dit de se dépêcher, ils étaient en retard en cours, et ils se mirent à courir.

**OoO**

Hermione avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'Harry et Draco allaient finalement passer le deuxième tour. Les deux garçons avaient pourtant fait une drôle de tête quand ils avaient vu le nombre de chansons à apprendre pour dans seulement une semaine, mais n'avaient rien osé dire, la jeune fille était clairement aux anges.

Chacun de leur coté, ils répétaient dès qu'ils trouvaient le temps et un endroit.

C'est ainsi que Padma Patil entendit à travers une porte la chanson qu'ELLE devait chanter, fredonnée par quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité à travers une porte, porte qui était pour son plus grand malheur fermée et elle ne put en savoir plus, Harry s'étant carapaté et fermé à double tour.

De son côté, Parvati, faillit attraper Draco qui était passé aux toilettes et avait chantonné sans s'en rendre compte SA chanson. N'hésitant pas une minute à entrer dans les toilettes des garçons, elle avait regardé dans la plupart des cabinets avant de se faire sortir de là à coup de pied aux fesses par un Ron plutôt énervé de se faire espionner dans un moment si intime.

Chacun leur tour, ils répétaient avec Hermione dans la salle de musique afin d'être prêts le jour J, et y prenant aussi beaucoup de plaisir.

Sirius Black était plutôt en colère durant les entraînements, s'étant rendu compte que son filleul les manquait pour la plupart. Les basketteurs le ressentaient dans la hargne avec laquelle il leur donnait les indications.

Pourtant, à la fin il les félicita et les envoya à la douche. Ce fut le moment qu'Harry trouva pour apparaître vêtu de son habit de sport et se rendant compte qu'il était « légèrement » en retard. D'un air gêné, il se tourna vers son parrain.

« Je crois que je vais rester un peu. Je vais faire quelques shoots.

- Tu viens de louper l'entraînement alors fait au moins quelques efforts pour les autres. »

Sirius tourna des talons et le brun se dit avec tristesse qu'il avait l'air sérieusement en colère contre lui. Pire, il ressentait sa déception. Sans vrai enthousiasme, il commença à tirer dans le panier situé au dessus de lui. Après quelques minutes, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Alors c'est ça ta vraie scène à toi ? »

Il se tourna vers le blond qui lui adressait un sourire timide. Il hocha la tête et tendit son ballon à Draco qui l'envoya directement dans le panier.

« Pour le basket aussi t'es surdoué ?

- ouais, une fois j'ai marqué 41 points dans un rencontre de championnat

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, ce jour là j'ai aussi inventé les raviolis en boîtes et la fusée Ariane »

Harry éclata de rire et recommença à envoyer le ballon. Draco continua à lui parler.

« J'ai vu Hermione pour répéter

- Ouais moi aussi. Et… pour être franc j'ai loupé l'entraînement. Alors si on me jette de l'équipe tu l'auras sur la conscience.

- eh, moi je ne t'ai pas forcé à…

- Draco ! Je rigole !!! »

Le blond lui fit un regard faussement noir et attrapa le ballon et s'enfuit avec, suivit par un Harry rieur.

« Draco, t'as pas le droit de marcher avec le ballon, ce n'est pas du jeu »

Il lui tira la langue et continua à courir avec sur le terrain, le brun n'eut d'autre choix que d'accélérer et de l'attraper par la taille, pour l'arrêter. Tout les deux étaient écroulés de rire tandis qu'Harry tenait toujours fermement Draco dans ses bras. A ce moment là ils furent tout les deux arrêtés par une voix froide et hostile.

« Monsieur, cet endroit est interdit au public

- Sirius, l'entraînement est fini et…

- Pas tant qu'il reste un joueur c'est le règlement.

- Je suis désolé monsieur Black.

- Sirius, je te présente Draco Malfoy

- Ton collègue de retenue ?

- Je te laisse Harry, ce fut un… plaisir monsieur Black.

- De même monsieur Malfoy. »

Quand ils furent surs d'être seuls, Harry se tourna vers son parrain, cette fois ci son regard était plein d'assurance.

« L'heure de colle c'était ma faute. Pas la sienne.

- t'as loupé aucun entraînement en trois ans. Et ce mec arrive et hop…

- Ce mec s'appelle Draco. Et il est très sympa.

- de là à manquer l'entraînement c'est déjà moins sympa, pense un peu à ton équipe.

- Mais ça va, c'est juste un mec, où est le problème ?

- Mais toi tu n'es pas un simple garçon, tu es capitaine, et ce que tu as fait affecte non seulement ton équipe, mais le lycée tout entier. Et si tu n'es pas complètement concentré, on ne gagnera pas la semaine prochaine. Des matchs de championnat on n'en a pas toutes les semaines. C'est particulier.

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres choses particulières ?

- Mais t'es un basketteur hein ? Pas un chanteur.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je pourrais ne pas être les deux ? »

Harry regarda avec tristesse son parrain qui ne savait quoi répondre face à cette question. Il lança le ballon un peu plus loin et sortit du gymnase.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...).

Kikou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, après tout ce temps !

C'est un chapitre écrit par Didi et corrigé par Jojo.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Harry sortit de son cours de maths. Bon Dieu qu'il détestait les maths. Ils venaient de commencer à étudier les probabilités et Harry ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt d'un tel cours. Franchement, que McGonagall leur dise qu'ils avaient une chance sur deux de gagner le match, ça ne le menait pas loin.

Harry était tout aussi excité à l'idée de jouer ce fameux match et de chanter à l'audition. Tout ce temps passé avec Draco lors des répétitions lui mettait du baume au cœur. Certes, il adorait le basket, mais chanter lui permettait de s'évader et de faire un peu l'idiot. Hermione gloussait quand il attrapait un bâton de tambour pour mimer le micro, lui tournant autour tout en gesticulant de façon exagérée. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression qu'elle mettait encore plus de passion dans ses notes.

D'ailleurs, cette audition lui avait permis de se faire une nouvelle amie, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser à la jeune fille. Ou, plutôt, il n'en aurait jamais vu l'intérêt, alors qu'il s'avérait qu'elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressante, malgré son petit air de Miss Je-sais-tout. Justement, elle portait très bien cet air-là, car elle savait tout…

Harry vit Draco devant lui. Il était sorti sans lui adresser un regard et le brun en fut peiné. Tous deux ne se parlaient plus vraiment devant les autres, à cause des regards scrutateurs de l'équipe de basket, et tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la cour, il comprit tout de suite pourquoi le blond avait évité son regard : Ron, derrière lui, l'appela, pour une énième confrontation. Le brun fonça dans la bibliothèque, en espérant que son meilleur ami ne le suive pas, mais le rouquin était prêt à affronter ce lieu maudit pour raisonner son meilleur ami.

Faisant mine de regarder les bouquins, Harry tenta de semer Ron dans les rangées de livres, mais le rouquin, son ballon sous le bras, le suivit. Et lui sortit le même discours que d'habitude.

« Mais quel sortilège t'ont-ils lancé ?! Tu es un basketteur, pas un chanteur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te lancer là-dedans ?

- Marre de chanter sous la douche avec seulement mon canard en plastique comme spectateur ?

- Soit sérieux deux minutes, tu veux ?

- Ecoute, j'ai fait un choix, point barre.

- Non, c'est pas fini ! »

Ron lui attrapa l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, mais alors qu'il allait continuer à l'assommer avec son discours inutile, la bibliothécaire vint leur demander de parler moins fort. Ah oui, dans la bibliothèque, on avait juste le droit de chuchoter… Harry se dégagea alors et poursuivit ses étranges recherches parmi les rayonnages, en l'écoutant vaguement rouspéter.

« Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Protesta le rouquin. On fait du basket depuis qu'on sait marcher ! T'es un basketteur, pas un chanteur à la noix. »

Il lui tendit son ballon mais Harry le repoussa et continua sa route.

« T'as déjà vu Gilderoy Lockart sur une boite de céréales ?

- C'est qui, celui-là ?

- Justement ! Il a écrit je ne sais combien de bouquins stupides et il est devenu chanteur d'opéra. Et ma mère, elle admire ce gars, elle a vu toutes ses comédies au moins vingt fois !

- Elle aime l'opéra ? S'étonna Harry.

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a mis sa photo dans le frigo. Pas **sur**, hein, avec toutes les photos de Ginny et de mes frangins. Nan, **dans** le frigo ! Quand tu veux manger un yaourt, tu vois sa gueule de crétin ! Bref, si tu deviens basketteur, tu auras ta tête sur les boites de céréales, et si tu deviens chanteur, tu iras dans le frigo de ma mère ! Avec les pots de yaourts 0% et le fromage qui pue.

- Attends, pourquoi elle met sa photo dans le frigo ?

- Elle dit que ça l'aide à faire son régime, mais bon, j'ai jamais cherché à comprendre. C'est de la psychologie féminine, et les filles, c'est chiant. Bref, c'est pas le sujet.

- Mr Weasley, un peu de calme ! Exigea la bibliothécaire.

- Okay M'dame… »

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un coin de la bibliothèque, et Ron avait l'impression que Harry n'écoutait pas du tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Non mais quelle tête de mule, quand même…

« Ecoute, mon pote : comment tu veux qu'on soit concentré sur un match alors que toi, tu ne penses qu'à te trémousser sur une scène pour chanter ? Je t'imagine avec un justaucorps en paillettes…

- On n'a jamais parlé de justaucorps en paillettes !

- Mais ça va venir, tu verras ! En plus, tu as vu le rôle ? Un rôle avec des gays ! Bon, tu vas pas lui rouler une pelle, mais je trouve ça ridicule, pas toi ? »

Ron essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'Harry était leur capitaine et que c'était important pour eux qu'il soit concentré sur ce match. Cette rencontre signifiait beaucoup de choses pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à être qualifiés à cause de cette équipe des Hotducks. Et il fallait que Harry soit là, il était le meneur de jeu, les autres comptaient sur lui.

Mais Harry ne disait rien. Car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, il était le capitaine, mais mince, l'équipe pouvait avancer sans lui ! Il pouvait s'absenter un peu, vivre un peu en dehors du basket… Mais non. L'équipe se reposait sur lui, comptait sur lui. Il était leur idole. Toute la pression qu'ils ressentaient pesait sur les épaules d'Harry, qui désirait plus que tout s'évader de toute cette attention sur lui par la musique.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la musique qui l'attirait. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui le détendait. C'était le regard de Draco, son visage, son sourire, et l'idée même de chanter avec lui offrait une sensation de soulagement. Mais comment expliquer cela à Ron ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il faisait ça pour être avec ce nouvel élève qu'il connaissait à peine ? Comment lui dire… que ce gars lui plaisait ?

Ron s'en alla, déçu, son ballon sous le bras. Harry poussa un long soupir, ne sachant que faire. Comme allier chant et sport ?

**OoO**

« Bon, à tout à l'heure ! »

Draco, son sac sur l'épaule, salua Blaise et s'en alla. Le black poussa un soupir déçu et se leva pour terminer le rangement. Le blond devait répéter avec Granger et il lui avait demandé si Blaise pouvait ranger à sa place, il le ferait la prochaine fois. Le jeune homme n'avait pu refuser : Draco semblait tenir à cette audition.

Même s'il ne lui cachait rien, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de désapprouver le choix de Draco. C'était un matheux, ce gars-là, alors pourquoi s'intéressait-il au chant ? Pourquoi défiait-il les sœurs Patil, au lieu de s'intéresser à ce qu'il savait vraiment faire ? À savoir des calculs tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Blaise aurait préféré que Draco se concentre plus sur le Décathlon scientifique, qui était pour lui plus passionnant, mais il se voyait mal le dire à Draco. Mine de rien, Blaise s'entendait très bien avec, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien senti avec quelqu'un.

Tandis qu'il nettoyait ses tubes, une armada de Wilddogs en tenue orange fluo entra dans le laboratoire, sous le regard halluciné des quelques élèves encore présents. Blaise sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand il vit Ron se diriger vers lui, mais il fit l'indifférent. Comme toujours.

« Salut, Blaise. On peut parler deux minutes ? »

S'il avait été naïf et mièvre, Blaise aurait cru que Ron avait quelque chose de « spécial » à lui demander. Sauf qu'il pouvait bien mettre ses idées romantiques de côté : le rouquin n'était intéressé que par son ballon et son futur match. Et qui disait « match » disait « Harry Potter ». Ce dernier était devenu aussi incontrôlable, peut-être même plus, que Draco. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange que tous deux concourent ensemble pour des rôles pareils alors qu'ils se connaissaient si peu…

Près de la porte, les sœurs Patil regardaient la scène avec suspension, sentant le coup venir. C'était bizarre que les joueurs de l'équipe et un matheux discutent ensemble, surtout en ce moment…

« Je suis sûre qu'ils complotent pour que Harry et Draco aient le rôle, affirma Padma.

- Tu crois ?

- Evidemment, sinon pourquoi ils se parleraient ? Les Wilddogs ne traînent jamais ici. Et ils ne parlent jamais avec Blaise. En plus, les Wilddogs contrôlent toute l'école, surtout en ce moment, donc s'ils soutiennent Harry…

- Et si ces matheux se débrouillent pour que Draco soient très ami avec Harry Potter, ou pire, qu'ils sortent ensemble… Poursuivit Parvati. Leur club passera du ringard au top canon. »

Voilà une idée absolument absurde, du moins pour Parvati, qui jugeait les matheux comme ringards, vu leurs fringues, et absolument sans intérêt.

« Padma, c'est décidé. Nous devons sauver notre pièce de théâtre de ces crétins qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre un Anthony Hopkins et un Tony Parker. »

Elles s'en allèrent, mais pendant ce temps-là, le petit groupe d'élève continuait de parler. Ils ne voulaient pas rapprocher Draco et Harry et encore moins qu'ils décrochent leurs rôles, bien au contraire : leur but était de les séparer, et pour cela, ils devaient coopérer.

Blaise était prêt à marcher, et les quelques membres du club encore présents dans la pièce était d'accord pour ce plan proposé et expliqué par Ron, qui savait utiliser ce truc qui lui servait de cerveau quand il le fallait. Blaise demeurait tout de même un peu septique, mais Ron était certain que c'était la meilleure façon de les séparer. Ils décidèrent de commencer le lendemain, tous les détails seraient réglés.

Les joueurs de baskets s'en allèrent. Les matheux furent rassurés, tout comme Blaise, qui aurait préféré que le rouquin reste un peu plus longtemps. Sans savoir que ce dernier avait fait des efforts inhumains pour sortir de cette pièce…

**OoO**

Le plan était en marche. Il était extrêmement bien rôdé, à la fois par les matheux, donc l'intelligent et méticuleux Blaise Zabini, et les jours des Wilddogs, dont Ron, qui menait cette opération délicate d'une main de maître.

A huit heures quarante cinq, soit une bonne demi-heure avant que Draco et Harry ne commencent les cours, Ron arriva de façon plus ou moins discrète au lycée, dans son jogging et son polo vert pétant tricoté par sa tendre maman. A son bras, il y avait trois montres qui indiquaient l'heure de trois villes différentes, dont New York et Londres. L'utilité ? Savoir leur qu'il était dans ces endroits-là, pardi…

Il aperçut Blaise qui se faufila près de lui, veillant à ce que Draco ne soit pas dans les parages. Le blond s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Blaise et autant éviter de l'avoir dans les pattes en ce moment.

« Salut, marmonna le rouquin. A ma montre, il est huit heures quarante cinq, heure standard, on est synchro ? »

Décidemment, les basketteurs était tous des plombés, taper sur un ballon ne leur réussissait pas. Mais bon, cela faisait parti de leur charme…

« Sûrement…

- On passe en mode actif pour le déjeuner, donc douze heures cinq…

- Oui, Ron, on sera à l'heure. Mais t'es pas dans James Bond 007, fit Blaise en agitant la main devant le regard de Ron. Okay ?

- C'est pas interdit de rêver…

- On a jamais vu de James Bond roux.

- Tu regardes les films, toi ?

- C'est pas parce que j'aime les maths que je ne pense qu'à ça. »

Ron haussa les épaules. Il voulut dire quelque chose à Blaise mais, trop lâche, il s'en alla avec un appareil que le black lui tendit, et le rouquin s'en alla, en se traitant d'abruti congénital. Il avait enfin une bonne raison de parler à Blaise et il s'en allait comme ça, sans rien lui dire. Mais quel crétin…

**OoO**

La sonnerie retentit à midi cinq précises. Tous les élèves se ruèrent dans les escaliers pour aller manger, et Harry voulut en faire de même, mais Ron était sorti rapidement de la salle de classe et il l'avait perdu de vue. Il savait que le rouquin lui faisait la tête et Harry était bien décidé à s'excuser pour le mal qu'il leur faisait, à tous. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de laisser tomber l'audition, même si le doute l'assaillait. Il y avait tellement de personnes qui comptaient sur lui…

Harry chercha Ron dans les couloirs, et il songea qu'il devait être avec le reste de l'équipe. La veille, ils avaient fait exprès de manger après Harry, Ron refusant de partager son repas avec lui, et le brun se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers les vestiaires, en espérant qu'il serait vraiment là. Et il ne fut pas déçu…

Tout l'équipe, portant les couleurs orange des Wilddogs, étaient rassemblés dans un vestiaire, autour d'une petite table où étaient entreposés divers objets, des coupes, un ballon, des photos sous cadre. Harry se prépara psychologiquement à subir un nouveau sermon, sans savoir s'il saurait relever fièrement la tête après.

Successivement, les membres de son équipe lui présentèrent plusieurs photos de joueurs, citant leur nom et leurs exploits dans le monde du basket. Peu à peu, Harry sentit sa volonté de continuer le chant s'effriter, surtout quand il voyait les sourires un peu déçu de ses compagnons, et pire encore, quand Ron s'adressa à lui.

« Ce sont tous des légendes, affirma Ron. Mais tu crois que ces légendes sont devenues des légendes en passant des auditions ? En se trémoussant sur une piste pour amuser la galerie ? Juste avant un match capital, en plus ?

- Met tout ton cœur dans le jeu !! Cria l'équipe.

- On a mis du temps avant d'en arriver là, mais c'est pas pour rien qu'on est allé aussi loin. Si la légende des Wilddogs en est une, c'est parce que nous sommes restés concentrés sur le jeu !

- Tout le jeu est dans ta tête !!

- Et qui est le premier depuis que le lycée existe à nous faire passer en première catégorie ?

- Harry !!

- Et qui l'a élu capitaine cette année ?

- Nous !! »

Il se souvenait du moment où il avait été choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe. Il avait joué pendant quelques mois dans l'équipe. Puis, au milieu de l'année, il avait fallu choisir un autre capitaine pour remplacer Olivier Dubois, qui avait dû quitter le lycée pour des raisons de santé. Le vote avait été unanime : Harry Potter serait leur prochain meneur. Quelle fierté qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là…

« Et qui va se prendre une tôlée au match de championnat, si Harry s'inquiète trop pour son audition ?

- C'est nous… fit l'équipe d'un air fataliste.

- Attendez une minute, les gars, fit Harry. Je suis pas tout seul dans l'équipe, il me semble. On est douze. Douze membres. Alors…

- Douze ? Fit Ron, sans comprendre. Nan, je crois que t'es en train d'oublier quelqu'un de très important, chez les Wilddogs. »

Dean lui tendit un cadre retourné que Ron tendit à Harry. Le jeune homme le retourna dans ses mains et découvrit la photo de son père. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, la même allure athlétique… mais des deux de couleur différente, et l'air un peu canaille de son père ne se retrouvait pas sur le visage plus calme de son fils. Harry entendit à peine la voix de Ron, contemplant la photo de son défunt père en maillot orange, tenant un ballon sous son bras…

« Et ouais, Harry. Un Wilddogs doublé d'un champion. Ton père était un champion. Aujourd'hui… il n'est plus en vie, mais son fils est là, devant nous. On a été entraîné par ton parrain, un entraînement de fou, mais tu as vu notre niveau ? Ce n'est pas seulement à Sirius qu'on le doit, mais aussi à toi, Harry, qui nous a redonné confiance. Toi, qui nous as menés aussi loin. Ton père était un champion, et tu le seras aussi, Harry. Vainqueur de père en fils, c'est une tradition. »

Rien dans le regard d'Harry ne montrait qu'il avait saisi le message, mais en réalité, au fond de son cœur, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait lutter bien longtemps…

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco assistait à un cours très intéressant sur l'évolution de l'homme. Dans le laboratoire du club de sciences, Blaise l'avait assis sur un tabouret devant un ordinateur portable, où il lui montrait des images relatant l'évolution de l'homme sur terre.

« L'homme de Neandertal, Cro-Magnon, ou encore les chevaliers du moyen-âge, tous sans exception nous ramène immanquablement… »

Un garçon déplia une affiche, où un basketteur s'élançait vers un panier, le ballon dans la main. On y avait collé la tête d'un Harry souriant, qui semblait surdimensionnée par rapport à la taille du corps. Draco ne put qu'esquisser un sourire ironique.

« Au basketteur qui prend la grosse tête. »

Nan, vraiment, cette affiche était affreuse… Draco fut tenté de s'en aller mais il décida de rester, histoire de connaître la suite. Ces matheux semblaient vraiment prêts à lui prouver par A+B=C que sa relation avec Harry était vouée à l'échec, et n'avait absolument aucun intérêt.

« De tout temps, notre culture a voué un culte aux agresseurs, on fabrique donc des sportifs corrompus, surpayé et un peu attardé, qui font assez peu pour la société, hormis marquer des paniers. Utilité donc toute relative. Enfin bref, tel est le monde étriqué dans lequel vit Harry Potter, capitaine des Wilddogs et mec le plus populaire de l'école. Mais le chemin de l'esprit, le chemin que nous suivons, c'est celui qu'on suivi ces personnalités : Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Calo, Mère Theresa, et tellement d'autres personnes… »

Blaise voyait bien que Draco n'écoutait pas ce qu'il racontait : il avait un léger sourire amusé sur le visage, les trouvant sans doute idiots de se démener comme ça. Mais le plan était loin d'être terminé. Draco voulut s'échapper, voyant que cette confrontation ne servait strictement à rien. Et en plus, il devait répéter avec Hermione.

« Draco, Harry Potter représente une branche de l'évolution… »

La branche des beaux gosses, songea Draco en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à penser de cette manière. Bon, Harry pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde, il était indéniable qu'il avait du charme. Et, d'ailleurs, Ron aussi en avait, mais Draco préféra garder ça pour lui : ce n'était pas comme si l'attirance de Blaise pour Ron passait inaperçu…

« Mais notre branche, celle de l'éducation, et du travail de l'esprit, c'est l'avenir de notre civilisation. »

Le black semblait vraiment croire à ce qu'il racontait, et dans le fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord : taper dans un ballon et courir à travers un terrain, ce n'était pas vraiment intellectuel, mais c'était sans doute ce qui faisait le charme des sportifs. Draco se trouva assez mièvre, mais depuis qu'il était entré dans ce lycée, il avait pas mal changé…

« Et c'est à ce groupe-là que tu appartiens. »

Tous les matheux se rassemblèrent devant lui, sûrs d'eux. Sauf que Draco n'avait pas vraiment l'air de leur avis : il pouvait très bien faire parti de deux groupes différents, sans poser le moindre problème. C'est alors que Blaise sortit un ordinateur potable que les autres allumèrent et branchèrent. Bientôt, une fenêtre vidéo apparut, et il vit le visage d'Harry…

« Attendez une minute. Si vous pensez que je ne vais pas me donner à fond dans le prochain match, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude.

- Harry, on croyait… Tenta Ron.

- Non, c'est tout qui m'écoute. Moi, je croyais que vous étiez mes amis. Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne, on est une équipe. Et rien ne pourra changer ça.

- Et Draco, alors ? Demande Ron, qui sentait le vent tourner en leur faveur. Et l'audition ? T'en fais quoi ? »

Harry hésita une ou deux secondes, puis il se lança. Il avait perdu, de toute manière…

« Je suis avec l'équipe ! Pour moi, c'est l'équipe le plus important. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai chanté, mais ce n'était pas important… »

Mais Draco, qui regardait l'écran d'ordinateur, ne pensait pas du tout la même chose, et la trahison pénétra son cœur comme du poison. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en regardant l'image.

« Je sais pas, c'était pour me calmer. Je suis stressé à cause du match, et chanter avec Draco me détendait. Vous êtes mes potes et nous sommes une équipe. Draco n'est pas important pour moi… »

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire des mots pareils, pas après ce moment passé sur le toit, ces répétitions, leurs voix se mêlant pour n'en former qu'une… Les mots de Harry le blessaient plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et Draco se pinça la lèvre. Il écoutait, malgré son désir de s'enfuir. De jeter cet ordinateur par terre. De le faire taire…

« J'en ai rien à faire de cette audition. »

Pourquoi avoir répété, alors ? Pourquoi cette complicité, pourquoi ces sourires, pourquoi ces moments ensemble, alors ?

« On va faire ce match et on va le gagner. Okay ? Vous êtes rassurés maintenant ? »

L'image se coupa. Draco sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment les abrutis avaient réussi à avoir cette vidéo, il se sentait blessé, en colère et triste à la fois. Il entendit à peine Blaise lui dire que telle était la vérité sur la star du lycée, le grand Harry Potter. Il ne l'entendit pas plus lui proposer de faire le décathlon scientifique avec eux. Il n'entendait que la voix d'Harry raisonner dans sa tête. Il se pinça les lèvres et sortit sans un mot, son sac sur l'épaule.

Draco marcha le long d'un couloir, furieux contre le brun. Il entendit des cris et des chants dans la cours, et il n'eut qu'à se pencher vers la fenêtre pour voir les pom-pom girls se trémousser avec leurs pompons blancs et orange dans les mains, et les membres des Wilddogs porter Harry. Il venait d'effacer leurs doutes. La victoire était à présent à portée de main.

Mais le blond, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Ce match, il en avait rien à faire. Il désirait ardemment que l'équipe perde, et en même temps, il ne pouvait supporter qu'Harry souffre à cause de cette défaite. Qu'il était pathétique… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le haïr ? Il l'avait trahi… Il avait choisi son équipe, tous ses amis qui n'attendaient que lui. Au lieu de le choisir lui, un petit nouveau, qui n'était bon qu'à faire des maths. Pathétique…

Draco se retourna. Il était seul dans le couloir, tout le monde acclamait Harry, dehors. Il eut un sourire ironique : il n'était pas mieux que ces midinettes qui ne voyaient leur vie qu'à travers l'existence d'Harry. Il avait réussi à s'enticher du capitaine des Wilddogs, le mec le plus célèbre du lycée. Vraiment, pathétique…

Une chanson lui revint en mémoire. Une chanson qu'il avait tant de fois répété avec Hermione, elle jouant du piano comme personne, et lui l'accompagnant de sa voix. Cette chanson de la pièce qu'il avait appris, dans son lit, le soir. Cette chanson qu'il s'était forcé à retenir… et qu'il murmura, dans ce couloir vide…

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care  
_

Dépité, il se décolla de la fenêtre, refusant d'entendre une fois de plus l'hymne de l'équipe hurlé au-dehors. Tout en marchant dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, il chantonna le refrain, en se sentant vraiment stupide.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you  
_

A quoi ça servait qu'il ait passé une heure ou deux de son temps à répéter ces mélodies ? À quoi ça servait qu'il les ait appris le soir, qu'il les ait fredonnées sous sa douche ? À quoi ça servait qu'il ait passé tant de temps à attendre l'arrivée d'Harry aux répétitions, à l'éviter pour lui éviter des ennuis… Pourquoi avait-il espéré, dans le fond ? Il était stupide. Lui, c'était un matheux, pas un chanteur. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter, alors qu'il était si réservé, si timide quand il fallait parler ou chanter devant un public…

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
_

Il arriva dans la cantine, vide de monde à l'heure qu'il était. Cette cantine où il avait renversé son plat sur le décolleté de Parvati. Il eut un maigre sourire à ce souvenir. Tout s'était enchaîné, ensuite. Tout était allé si vite. Tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de réfléchir, alors qu'il aurait dû. Non, mais franchement, pouvait-on vraiment imaginer qu'un capitaine d'équipe de basket, préparant un match capital, pouvait porter la moindre attention à une petite audition de chant ?

Draco avait espéré. Au fond de lui, il y avait cru.

_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
_

A présent, il descendait des escaliers, dont il avait dévalé les marches avec Harry, rejoignant une salle de cours. En cachette, toujours, pour que ses amis ne le voient pas. Comme s'il les trompait. Stupide. Il avait été stupide d'y croire. Il aurait mieux fait de se pencher sur ses maths, au lieu de croire vraiment qu'un autre garçon accepte réellement de chanter avec lui et tienne un rôle tel qu'il lui avait été proposé…

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
_

Sur un mur, une immense affiche des Wilddogs avait été placardée. Harry, avec ses yeux vert émeraude et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, tenait un ballon orange dans ses mains, la même couleur que son uniforme. Autour de lui, ses équipiers sautaient dans tous les sens. Cette image frappa Draco, lui qui n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant.

La fin de la chanson ne fut plus qu'un murmure. Il n'aurait plus qu'à l'oublier, maintenant. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il la retienne…

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

Vraiment plus à rien…

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...). En fait, ce sera plutôt T...

Salut les gens ! Donc voici la suite de HSM. Dans ce chapitre, nous faisons une infraction ! Nous ne respectons pas l'histoire car, nous avons un BAISER ! L'abominable censure que nous subissons n'aura pas lieu dans notre fic ! Bon, en même temps, c'est juste un bisou, mais bon... XD

C'est un chapitre écrit par Jojo et corrigé par Didi.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Harry se baladait joyeusement dans les couloirs quand il vit avec plaisir un petit blond en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier qui attira son attention. Il arriva avec le sourire aux lèvres de manière à surprendre Draco et s'adossa contre le casier d'à coté, figeant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur sur les lèvres.

« Salut, ça va ? »

Pas de réponse… Son sourire se fana mais il reprit contenance.

« Draco, y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler… »

Le blond se retourna souriant, d'un sourire néanmoins hypocrite de manière à ne pas cacher que quelque chose l'avait profondément contrarié.

« Ouais, je sais que tes amis comptent beaucoup sur toi, j'ai saisi, ce sont tes potes, c'est normal. La question est réglée. » Dit il d'un ton tranchant.

« Je comprends pas là, je voulais te parler de l'audition finale

- Moi non plus j'ai plus envie de la faire, à quoi bon se faire des illusions ? Toi tu as ton équipe et j'ai aussi la mienne. Je vais faire le décathlon scientifique et toi tu vas remporter le championnat, chacun son truc. De toute façon si on avait passé l'audition ça aurait empiété là-dessus et j'ai compris que c'était le plus important. Allez, vive les Wilddogs ! »

- Mais je comprends pas…

- T'inquiètes, moi non plus »

Sur ce, Draco s'en alla, laissant Harry dans l'incompréhension la plus totale sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il le regarda s'en aller se demandant encore ce qu'il avait fait pour le rendre aussi en colère.

Il passa la journée à ressasser la conversation, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Faisant des tours de terrain pour se calmer et pour s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco. Il se rendait compte que cette situation l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et il en arriva à la conclusion que le blond était très important à ses yeux, pas comme un ami, non, c'était différent. Et être en froid avec lui le rendait malheureux.

Quand il passa sur le terrain de basket, Ron le retint et lui tendit un ballon de basket avec un sourire. Harry le repoussa avec lassitude et repartit courir puisqu'il n'était plus bon qu'à ça. Le rouquin voyant son ami comme ça commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils avaient eu raison lui et le reste de l'équipe de tout faire pour éloigner leur capitaine du matheux blond.

Même quand vint la soirée, le brun continua à s'entraîner sur le terrain de basket de son jardin mais rien n'y faisait, soit la balle avait été ensorcelé pour éviter tous les paniers, soit il ne savait plus jouer. Mais à quoi bon continuer si son attention n'était tournée que vers une seule personne, qui refusait de toute manière de lui parler ?

Le lendemain, Harry essaya de parler à Draco par tous les moyens, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que dans tous les cas il n'était pas le bienvenu. Blaise de son côté observait le résultat de leur petit stratagème avec mal-être, Draco refusait de lui parler depuis la petite projection, et ne parlait même plus au brun, qui lui, avait déserté tous les coins où il risquait de trouver un basketteur. Son regard se tourna vers le meilleur ami du champion, et ils décidèrent d'une retraite stratégique pour parler de leur prochaine offensive ayant pour but le contraire de la précédente.

**OoO**

Harry avait décidé de manger sur le toit du lycée pour ne pas avoir à manger avec les autres. Plongé dans la contemplation de son sandwich qui avait l'air plus ou moins infect, il n'entendait pas les trois membres de son équipe se planter devant lui avant que son meilleur ami ne l'interpelle.

« Harry, on vient d'avoir une petite réunion

- oh… magnifique » dit il avec lassitude.

« On a réuni l'équipe parce qu'on a vu… qu'on n'avait pas agi en équipe… je veux dire nous, pas toi. Tu sais à propos de l'audition on a…

-Stop, je t'arrête là, je veux même pas en entendre parler.

- On veut que tu saches qu'on sera tous présents et qu'on t'encouragera. »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, depuis quand ses basketteurs de coéquipiers avaient t-ils changé d'avis ? Dean se lança avec un sourire qui lui était propre dans son naturel très optimiste.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, si t'as envie de chanter on devrait plutôt t'encourager plutôt qu'essayer de te décourager.

- Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne c'est l'équipe qui compte. On doit être là même si t'es le chanteur le plus nul de la décennie, ce qu'on ne sait pas vu qu'on ne t'a jamais entendu chanter. » termina Ron en lui mettant un petit coup de poing affectueux sur l'épaule ce qui arracha malgré tout un petit sourire au brun qu'il ne pu réprimer. Mais sa mauvaise humeur reprit tout de même le dessus.

« Mais vous m'entendrez pas chanter les gars. Parce que Draco ne me dit plus un mot. Et j'ignore pourquoi… »

Les trois garçons parurent subitement plus que mal à l'aise et après une courte hésitation, Ron se lança.

« Nous on sait… »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors c'était eux qui lui avaient raconté il ne savait quoi ? Seamus s'approcha prudemment et lui posa un petit paquet de pâtisserie sur la table devant lui.

« Je les ai préparé tout à l'heure, goûtes en un avant qu'on te raconte la suite »

Harry n'ouvrit pas le papier et regarda ses amis durement on les défiant de ne rien dire. S'ils étaient gênés c'est que ce n'était pas pour rien, et ils avaient intérêt à ne pas lui raconter de cracs…

**OoO**

Blaise s'avança timidement vers le tableau où Draco résolvait une équation, mettant toute sa hargne pour trouver la solution.

« Draco ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et regarda le jeune homme noir de ses yeux froids le toisant avec colère.

« On s'est conduit comme des pauvres nuls, non, on a été pire que des nuls parce qu'on a été méchant aussi. On croyait que si tu continuais à chanter avec Harry il n'y aurait plus aucune chance que tu fasses le décathlon scientifique »

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il avait à dire. Je suis dans votre équipe et ça s'arrête là

-Oh non, ce serait idiot. On savait que Ron arriverait à manipuler Harry de telle sorte qu'il laisse tout tomber. On avait tout organisé et maintenant on regrette vraiment.

- Personne n'a obligé Potter à dire ce qu'il a dit. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, on devrait se préparer au décathlon, donc s'il te plait, laisses moi maintenant avec cette histoire.

- Non tu as tord, le décathlon on s'en fiche finalement. Ce que tu penses de nous et surtout, ce que tu penses d'Harry, c'est ça le plus important. »

Draco leva un sourcil, et regarda Blaise si froidement que celui-ci en eut la chair de poule. Finalement il ne répondit rien et fit comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là et retourna à son activité.

Le noir se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient et soupira un « on aura essayé » avant de repartir la mine défaitiste.

**OoO**

Il faisait nuit et Harry se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il foutait là devant cette maison d'où il se ferait sûrement jeter aussi sec. Pourtant il fallait qu'il essaie de s'excuser auprès de Draco, il tenait trop à lui pour rester les bras croisés.

Hésitant un moment, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte en chêne en attendant quelqu'un ouvre, se sentant de plus en plus angoissé. Sautillant sur ses pieds, il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande et élégante, les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils, la rendant sincèrement magnifique. Harry en eut le souffle coupé mais se reprit bien vite et réussit à articuler quelques mots sans bégayer une seule fois.

« Bonsoir madame Malfoy, je suis Harry Potter »

Narcissa Malfoy lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers le fond de la pièce où Draco, invisible aux yeux de Harry la fixait avec un air voulant dire « tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire entrer sinon gare à toi ». Elle se remua vite les méninges pour trouver une excuse à son fils et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui attendait devant la porte.

« Oh… euh… Draco est très occupé avec un devoir et il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille ce soir.

- Madame Malfoy, j'ai commis une erreur et je voulais m'expliquer avec Draco… vous voulez bien lui dire que je suis passé le voir ? »

La femme hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire compatissant et tout les deux se saluèrent avant que le brun ne se décide à repartir d'où il venait.

Mais en voyant le jardin des Malfoy, il eut subitement une idée…

Draco était allongé sur son lit un bouquin de physique entre les mains, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était concentré sur sa physique ou sur un certain basketteur. Il sursauta quand il entendit son portable sonner et l'attrapa paresseusement. Il se redressa d'un coup quand il vit la photo d'Harry s'afficher et malgré ses réticences il décrocha et répondit.

« Allo ?

- Ce que t'as entendu l'autre jour c'était des mensonges, j'en ai eu assez de la pression que me mettaient mes amis parce que je chantais avec toi alors je leur ai dit ce qu'ils voulaient entendre mais j'en pensais pas un mot…

- Peut-être mais tu étais pourtant assez convaincant.

- Ecoute Draco, je ressemble plus au mec que tu as rencontré en vacances qu'à celui qui dit des trucs stupides…

- Cette histoire de duo trouble tout le lycée, tu l'as dit toi-même, les gens te traitent différemment à cause de ça

- C'est peut-être parce que je veux pas seulement être un basketteur, ça les dérange, mais c'est leur problème pas le mien

- Et ton parrain ?

- Il n'est pas question de lui là, il est question de ce que je ressens. Je n'ai jamais laissé tomber l'équipe, ce sont eux qui m'ont laissé tomber. J'ai décidé de chanter… avec toi. Tu veux bien ? »

Draco se sentait perdu depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit tout ça. Il s'adossa au montant de son lit et ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en places. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le considérer comme un pauvre basketteur stupide comme il le faisait avec les autres ? Sa raison ne cessait de lui crier que c'était tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était.

« Je sais pas Harry.

- Il faut que tu dises oui, parce que je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

- Pardon ? Comment ça ? »

Dans un pressentiment, il se retourna et à travers la vitre il l'aperçu, sur son balcon. Il reposa son téléphone et ouvrit la porte fenêtre quand le brun commença à chanter d'un air un peu inquiet.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh) _

A mesure qu'il chantait, sa voix prenait de l'assurance et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce jeune home qu'il trouvait si beau à cet instant.

_  
__And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something… new_

Le blond s'approcha de lui, lui prit la partition qu'il tenait dans la main et s'approcha du bout du balcon c'était la partition du duo qu'ils devaient faire ensemble. Harry l'observa et vit à son sourire qu'il était pardonné.

Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à côté de lui, leurs épaules se frôlant et leur envoyant des petites décharges électriques. Ce fut Draco qui rompit le silence.

« Comment tu as fait pour monter ici ?

- J'ai grimpé à l'arbre là, et puis j'ai dû faire un peu d'acrobaties mais j'y suis arrivé… »

Draco éclata de rire ce qui fit rougir Harry. Tous les deux penchés au dessus de la rambarde, le sourire aux lèvres, ne sachant trop quoi dire alors Harry se lança pour dévoiler la deuxième raison de sa venue ici.

« Draco ?

- Oui ? »

Le blond se tourna vers lui étonné de le trouver avec un regard plus gêné et se massant la nuque pour se donner du courage.

« En fait… voilà… je voulais te dire que… je me sens bien avec toi te puis je te considère comme un peu plus qu'un ami alors je voulais te demande, tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? »

Draco étonné par cette demande inattendue ne sut que dire et demeura la bouche ouverte, l'air un peu stupide avant que Harry rouge de honte se retourne et lui lançant un :

« C'est pas grave, oublie

- Non, attends Harry »

Le blond l'attrapa par la main et l'approcha de lui avant de timidement poser ses lèvres sur celles du basketteur qui, après le choc passé, attrapa Draco par la nuque et répondit au baiser avec tendresse, ils étaient si bien l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps qu'ils profitèrent au maximum de l'instant présent.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, ils restèrent front contre front, et Harry vola un dernier baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son blond préféré

« A demain Draco

- A demain Harry »

Et Harry s'en alla.

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco.

**Rating :** M (avec le le temps...). En fait, ce sera plutôt T...

Voici la suite après une looooongue absence :p.

C'est un chapitre écrit par Didi et corrigé par Jojo.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Les journées se poursuivirent, naturellement. Harry et Draco s'étaient réconciliés, ce qui était une bonne chose, aussi bien pour eux que pour leurs amis. Et, à présent, ils sortaient ensemble. Ce n'était guère une surprise pour Ron, Blaise, l'équipe des Wilddogs ou les membres du club de science, mais c'était bien moins le cas pour les élèves du lycée…

En effet, de nombreuses filles poussèrent des cris de surprise et de rage quand elles virent Harry tenir la main de Draco. Ils étaient discrets, mais une star comme Harry ne pouvait évidemment pas passer inaperçue. Donc, Draco, entouré de ses gardes du corps, se méfiait des pompom girls, les pires de toutes…

Parvati et Padma virent là une stratégie pour obtenir le rôle : en effet, le rôle était fait pour deux personnes du même sexe, et comme ces deux idiots formaient maintenant un couple, il était évident que c'était pour s'attirer la sympathie des lycéens, et donc décrocher le rôle. Ce n'était que de la comédie.

Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas : Harry et Draco se comportaient naturellement, ayant décidé de vivre normalement en ignorant le regard des autres, qui n'était pas si défavorable que ça. Harry était tellement populaire et apprécié que ça passait plutôt bien. Ce qui ne pouvait qu'enchanter Draco, qui ne voulait pas que « petit ami » rime avec soucis.

Ainsi, les cours se poursuivaient. Harry avait échangé un match avec les OrangeTigers et son équipe gagna haut la main. Draco et Blaise étaient venus les regarder. Le premier se demandait quel était l'intérêt de taper sur un ballon et le lancer dans un filet, sans pour autant quitter son petit ami des yeux. L'autre ne quittait pas un certain rouquin des yeux et se retenait de hurler comme les autres quand il lançait la balle dans le panier et qu'elle passait.

Sinon, les membres du club de sciences enchaînaient les séances de Travaux Pratiques pour bien être au point pour le Décathlon scientifiques. Draco et Harry parvenaient à allier club et chanson, soutenus par leur équipe.

**OoO**

Draco était en pleine expérience scientifique. La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, et il quitta la pièce, laissant les autres terminer l'expérience en leur laissant encore quelques recommandations. Après avoir retiré sa blouse, Draco se dirigea à grands enjambées au point de rendez-vous, où Harry arriva en courant, essoufflé, sortant tout juste d'un entraînement de basket. Il venait de prendre sa douche et ses cheveux noirs étaient encore humides.

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener vers la salle de musique. Là, Hermione les attendait, devant son piano. Ils prirent les partitions, s'échauffèrent la voix comme la musicienne le leur avait appris, puis ils interprétèrent ses chansons.

Harry partait parfois dans ses délires, dansant dans toute la salle quand les chansons étaient un peu trop joyeuses, ce qui mettait à rude épreuve le self-control de Draco qui luttait pour ne pas rire et poursuivre sa chanson. Mais quand la mélodie devenait mélancolique, il basculait dans le mélodramatique et se mettait parfois à genoux devant Draco. Au final, ce dernier craquait et éclatait de rire. Hermione les grondait gentiment, surtout Harry qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'arrêter de faire le pitre.

Tous deux parvenaient à allier leur club et leurs répétitions avec Hermione, et même s'ils demeuraient sereins, Draco ressentait de plus en plus de stress à l'idée de monter sur scène. Il était soulagé d'être avec Harry, et de toute façon, il s'était présenté pour être avec lui. Mais tout de même, il n'aimait pas spécialement être au centre de l'attention, et là, il n'y aurait pas quelques élèves dans les sièges du théâtre, mais presque toute l'école. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion : Harry était trop populaire pour que seuls les amateurs de théâtre viennent les voir.

Enfin, il verrait bien le moment venu. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur sa chanson, mais c'était mal barré, avec les grimaces larmoyantes de Harry…

**OoO**

Et tandis qu'ils répétaient, Parvati, tout de jaune vêtue, passa avec sa sœur, la charmante Padma. Parvati s'arrêta net en entendant les voix des deux garçons et fonça vers la porte du conservatoire, juste à côté, et faillit pousser un cri de rage : ces deux crétins n'abandonnaient pas l'idée de participer…

Padma regarda sa sœur avec inquiétude : elle préparait un mauvais coup.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Parvati était furieuse que les deux garçons essaient de leur piquer leurs rôles. Elle empoigna le bras de sa sœur et se mit à réfléchir : comment forcer ces deux idiots à abandonner l'audition ? Pas évident, ils sortaient ensemble, du moins en apparence, et en plus, personne ne semblait contre leur candidature. Tu penses ! Harry, le capitaine des Wilddogs, chanter dans une pièce de théâtre… Toutes les filles en manque d'affection allaient se ruer au théâtre pour le voir chanter !

« Alors… l'audition a lieu mardi et le décathlon scientifique a lieu mercredi… Pas le même jour… Mais oui ! Padma, imagine que tous ces évènements aient lieu le même jour !

- Oui ?

- Tu imagines ?!

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… »

Parvati soupira de dépit : sa sœur n'avait aucun côté machiavélique, c'était désespérant… Si tous ces évènements avaient lieu les mêmes jours, ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas assister aux deux ! Par devoir, Harry irait au match, et comme il ne serait pas là, Draco ne pourrait pas se présenter… Excellent…

« Ah, j'ai compris : s'ils passent tout le même jour, ils ne pourront pas passer l'audition !

- Voilà.

- Je suis trop fière que tu sois ma sœur, Parvati ! »

Fière, cette dernière s'en alla, tenant toujours le bras de sa jumelle, en dandinant des fesses. la sonnerie retentit et elles furent donc obligées d'aller en cours. Mais une fois l'heure passée, elles foncèrent au théâtre où se trouvait Mme Pince et Hermione, qui travaillait ses gammes.

Parvati assura à son professeur qu'il était plus judicieux de reculer la date de l'audition, pour des raisons multiples, et en tant que co-présidente, elle avait une certaine importance dans ce genre de décision. Mme Pince se rangea donc à son avis, sans même penser au chevauchement des activités de Harry et Draco, ce qui ne la concernait nullement.

Fières, les deux sœurs quittèrent le théâtre, sans vraiment apercevoir Hermine, qui poussa uns soupir à fendre l'âme.

Evidemment, elle était au courant pour le chevauchement des évènements, s'occupant exclusivement des répétitions de Harry et Draco. Elle fut terriblement déçue : elle préférait largement l'interprétation des deux garçons plutôt que celle, rythmée, des deux filles. Elle correspondait davantage à son idée de la pièce, et même si c'était des hommes, ils mettaient de véritables émotions dans ce qu'ils chantaient. Et avec cette histoire, ils allaient être rayés de la liste… au profit de Parvati et Padma.

Vraiment, Hermione était dégoutée… et découragée.

**OoO***

« A ce soir, Sirius !

- A ce soir. Tu ramènes Draco ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- Pas du tout. »

Harry lui fit un sourire et il sortit de la maison. Il courut pour attraper le bus, qui prit au passage Ron, Dean et Seamus, et tous les quatre se rendirent au lycée. Ils discutèrent du match à venir, gonflés à bloc. Ils arrivèrent au lycée. Devant les portes, les attendaient Draco et Blaise, comme chaque matin depuis une petite semaine. Harry et Draco s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, le blond ayant passé tout le samedi après-midi avec Harry, chez lui. Sirius semblait l'accepter, ce qui ne pouvait que rendre le brun heureux.

Il lui avait aussi parlé de ses parents décédé, ce qui avait étonné Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas su quoi dire, mais Harry voulait juste qu'il le sache. Draco lui raconta alors que ses parents étaient divorcés, il vivait avec sa mère depuis des années, et elle voyageait beaucoup, ayant passé trop d'années enfermée dans un travail qu'elle n'aimait pas à cause de son mari.

Harry se pencha vers Draco pour l'embrasser, tandis que Blaise serrait la main des autres garçons, s'attardant en particulier avec Ron, qui ne sembla rien remarquer. Puis, ils entrèrent dans l'école. Ils aperçurent Hermione, postée devant l'affiche de l'audition de théâtre, toute triste.

« Hermione ? Fit Harry. Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Et ils firent que la date de l'audition avait été changée pour mercredi, à savoir le jour du match et du décathlon. De suite, Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller : l'audition et le match étaient aux mêmes heures ! Et Draco ne pourrait pas y aller seul, c'était un duo… Et puis même, le décathlon…

« Mais quelle conne, cette Pince ! S'exclama Ron, son ballon de basket à la main.

- En réalité, elle n'y est pour rien, avoua Hermione. C'est Parvati et Padma qui ont manigancé ça. Mme Pince pense que c'est bon pour son spectacle, donc elle les croit. »

Ron, Blaise, Dean et Seamus pestèrent contre ces deux chipies. Ron faillit faire un malheur, ils n'avaient pas autant galéré pour en arriver là, mais Draco lui ordonna de se calmer. Ils ne devaient pas s'emporter, ou ça finirait par dégénérer. Il fallait au contraire trouver une solution. Et Harry se mit de son côté.

« C'est en s'y mettant tous qu'on parviendra à régler ce problème. Qui est avec nous ? »

Il tendit la main devant lui, et tous la mirent sur la sienne, un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres…

**OoO**

La décision fut prise : les Wilddogs et les matheux décidèrent de s'allier. Déjà, ils placardèrent des affiches dans l'école : les évènements ayant lieu ensemble, Draco et Harry ne pourraient participer à l'audition. Cela éveilla la curiosité des élèves. Et pour entraîner leur enthousiasme, ils multiplièrent les « actions », comme le disait Ron.

Déjà, lors de la pause déjeuner, alors que Blaise et Draco discutaient tranquillement dans une classe en compagnie d'autres élèves, Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent. Les deux premiers cachèrent les yeux des matheux tandis que les deux autres posaient un gâteau devant eux.

« Un Pi au chocolat ! »

Blaise et Draco éclatèrent de rire en voyant le gâteau énorme, blanc, avec un Pi au chocolat dessus, fait maison par Seamus, leur pâtissier personnel. Les autres élèves rirent aussi en voyant le gâteau. Draco et Blaise, emmenèrent les joueurs de basket dans un labo et leur présentèrent le cadeau à eux : un tableau blanc rempli de calculs, avec des petits bonhomme représentant des basketteurs en train de lancer des ballons dans des paniers, calculant ainsi la probabilité que le ballon tombe dans le panier. Les garçons se regardèrent, sans comprendre, puis les deux matheux firent tourner le tableau, révélant un montage fait maison, lui aussi : un chien en maillot orange en train de lancer un ballon de basket dans un panier, avec « Vive les Wilddogs » écrit à côté.

S'enchaînèrent ainsi diverses choses qui amusèrent les lycéens, qui attendaient de voir ce que l'équipe allait encore leur inventer. Un jour, ils emmenèrent Parvati et Padma dans un couloir, dans le but de leur montrer quelque chose. A ce moment-là, Mme Pince, qui allait leur donner cours, arriva.

Des bancs avaient été disposés dans le couloir, et les membres de l'équipe se placèrent. Chacun à leur tour, ils ouvrirent leur veste de survêtement, révélant une lettre, Harry finissant fièrement avec le point d'exclamation : « Go drama club ! » (note : dsl, pas de traduction, sinon ça fait trop long vu le nombre de membres de l'équipe… :p).

Le couple Harry/Draco devint ainsi beaucoup plus sympathique et les pompom girl se convertirent : elles criaient maintenant « Vivre Harry et Draco !! ». Oui, très original… Mais l'attention était là !

Le couple devint donc plus populaire auprès de l'école que les sœurs Patil et un sentiment d'injustice s'installa dans l'école : Parvati et Padma n'appartenaient qu'au club de théâtre, donc elles pouvaient participer, qu'importe le jour, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry, qui ne pouvait éviter le match qui qualifierait son équipe, et Draco s'était engagé dans le Décathlon scientifique. On trouva donc fort dommage qu'un couple aussi mignon ne puisse participer, mais la vieille Pince, malgré les protestations, refusa de changer à nouveau la date. Même Sirius s'en mêla, mais il ne put convaincre cette veille peau de vache…

* * *

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour nous encourager ou nous lancer des tomates !**


End file.
